Venomous Rose
by robotgod456
Summary: She wanted to be huntsman, but life isn't a fairytale. Doesn't mean she couldn't be a hero, when one door closes another one opens. Alien costumes, rising criminals from the shadows, racial tensions at their peak, and shadowy governments stalking her, what's a rose going to do? Give it her best A game and wing it, for Ruby Rose is going to somehow make out in one piece.
1. Volume 1, Issue 1: Is this Fate?

**Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Is this fate?**

* * *

Ruby Rose always wanted to be a huntsman.

Since she was young she heard the stories of hunters saving villages and innocent lives from the threat of Grimm. Their courage and bravery had always fascinated her and she had made attempts to emulate her very heroes.

In one world she would have become a huntress herself. Fighting against the forces of Grimm and eventually becoming the hero she had always admired.

However, that was another world, this universe was anything but a fairy tale and not everyone got what they wished.

Very earlier on in her life Summer Rose, her mother, had died. When the family learned about this they were shocked to say the least.

For Ruby Rose this was where the ball started to roll downward.

Her father had fell into a depression, drinking and grieving defined his life. He rarely interacted with his daughters forcing Qrow to take up the role of a parent, more than once Ruby and Yang were forced to go on what Qrow defined as " _mini vacations"_ to Vale.

The smell of motels were more normal for their noses than the smell of their own home.

Shouting was a staple for the times they did say at home. But even Ruby knew that this was only on good day as other times the sound of breaking glass and the pungent smell of alcohol were more common.

It would be almost a lifetime, or a few years as Qrow would say, before Taiyang finally escaped the dark abyss and actually became a competent parent. But even then the once bright light in his eyes had long since dulled. The scars from Summers unexpected death still hunted him time to time.

Things finally began to look good for the family and their was hope things will start to get better.

But as stated before this was not some kind of fairy tale and tragedy stuck again. Summer was not Taiyang's first wife but for Ruby and Yang this was the mother they had known for their life. Thanks to the mumbles of a drunk Taiyang Yang had learned the location of a hideout her biological mother used many times.

With desperation fueling her she snatched Ruby from her bed and placed her into a wagon. With hefty grunt she lifted the wagon and proceeded to the hideout under the shroud of night.

The family lived in the more rural area of patch and as a result couldn't enjoy the same luxury of safety as there city counterparts.

If it weren't for Qrow being sober both girls would have meet a gruesome death. From what she heard from Yang Qrow had never look so angry after saving two. The lecture afterwards was one of most scariest moments of her Yang.

When Taiyang had learned of the now named Wagon accident everyone was scared that he may fall back into a depression. To their own relief Tai did not slip back. Instead he forced the family to move into the more urban parts of patch, not wanting it to happen again.

He also decreed that neither Ruby nor Yang were to pursue a huntsman career. It's was the huntsmen path that drove Summer to her early demise and he could not bear the idea of his daughters falling to the same path.

Ruby had objected to this of course but her father was absolute on it and would not move on the issue. It was because of this decree that the relationship between the two was strained.

It didn't help that years later Yang had begun to enroll in signal academy. The reason so was that Yang had accidentally unlocked her aura when the bus she was riding collided with another car. A rarity for anyone to unlock their aura that way.

Ruby was angered when she learned that Yang would go to signal. Why would she get to be a hunter, there plenty of civilians that had aura but never had any huntsman training. Whatever reason for this fell on deaf ears.

The news that she could not be a hunter felt like someone had stabbed a knife into her heart. When Yang was allowed to become a hunter the knife had twisted and dug itself deeper into her heart.

The relationship between the two sisters had become strained, besides the bare basic communication between the two it was clear Ruby felt spiteful towards Yang as well as her father.

Yang & Taiyang had both hindered and stopped all her attempts to become a hunter. When she began practicing her combat she was grounded. When making a weapon Taiyang would have taken it and either broke it or sold it off. When she tried to these things in secret her sister or father had to chaperone her wherever she went.

It was humiliating to Ruby and because of that she limited the time she left the house, making her skin more paler as a result. It also didn't help that not even uncle Qrow was able to help her least he would be forbidden to come near the family again by Tai.

And so Ruby was forced to walk the life of a civilian while her older sister was allowed to live the life Ruby dreamed of. Loneliness and resentment we're all she had as she refused to make any friends. Prioritizing her education so she could escape her father and sister more quickly.

* * *

 **IN VALE**

* * *

" _Sibling bonding time my ass"_ Ruby mentally sneered as she walked down the streets of Vale at night.

Yang had forced her to go with her on these so called sibling bonding times. Of course it was just codeword for Yang to abandon her to a hotel while she searched for anything about her biological mother, Raven Branwen. This sadly wasn't the first time this happened and Ruby didn't doubt it would be the last.

It also didn't help that Yang didn't trust her to behave while alone in the house. What was she a child or something! Ruby shoved the anger back down quickly as it would not help her at the slightest.

Ruby had long learned when Yang would back from these investigations of her and during this time would have left to explore Vale. But now she was heading to nearby drug store to get some painkillers. Since a month ago Ruby had been experiencing headaches then and there at random intervals. Lucky for her neither Yang or her dad seemed to notice and she would make sure it would stay that way.

The trip to the drug store only took minutes to reach and finding the painkillers was barely a chore.

xxx

"Argh! Shit not again" hissed Ruby as clutched her head in pain. Her headaches were acting up again. Pushing through the pain she reached the counter and slammed the pills down … and three king-size chocolate bars. Giving the clerk the cash she bolted out of the store as the headache began to recede again.

For some reason whenever she bought chocolate, a lot of it, the headache would immediately recede and hunger for said chocolate would follow up. Boy did she eat a lot, seriously, one full bag of chocolate chips and she still felt peckish to say the least. How she gained almost no weight was mystery.

Not hesitating Ruby ripped the the wrappings and wolfed down the bar with the ferocity of starving man. It took only seconds to finish the first bar, licking her fingers for any residue. As much as she wanted to finish the last two bars she refrained from doing so, least she got hungry again.

* * *

 **HOTEL ROOM**

* * *

The familiar smell of cheap cleaning products assaulted her nose as she closed the door. A tired sigh escaped her mouth, throwing the bag on the table before grabbing the TV remote. The TV flared to life as Ruby scrolled through the channels for anything interesting.

She settled on a cooking show currently showing a chocolate-fest of recipes which in future hindsight wasn't her brightest ideas. Nibbling on her second bar she watched the show before her headache came back with a vengeance.

"Dammit not now" Ruby growled. "I got the chocolate what the hell do you want now!?"

As if her body responded the headache increased causing Ruby let a surprised cry of pain. Sweat began form above her brow.

Not waiting a moment she bolted from where was, snatching the painkillers on the way, and straight towards the bathroom. She turned on the faucet as she opened the container and popped two pills while using the water to wash it down. Sweat fell from her brow as cold water was splashed onto her face.

xxx

"Come on work pills work" said Ruby splashing her face with more water. As much as she wanted to chug the whole bottle to stop the pain even she knew how horrible that idea was. She grabbed a towel and began drying her face as sweat continued to fall.

DING

DING

DING

The headache ceased as the doorbell stopped ringing.

" _Is Yang back already … please let not be so"_ prayed Ruby, she really did not want to explain to Yang why there were painkillers and chocolate inside the room.

"Yang, is-" Ruby asked before she was shoved back and door flung open. "Hey who do think yo-" began Ruby before a gun barrel to the face quickly shut her up.

…

"Uh hey um why don't we put that down-"

CLICK

"I'll shut myself up now."

* * *

 **MINUTES BEFORE**

* * *

High above the ground two people were laying on the top of a apartment complex just meters away from from the hotel Ruby was staying. A sniper scope followed Ruby's movement before she rushed into the bathroom.

"So that's the target, she doesn't look like much … kinda of shrimpy" said soldier 1.

"Not her, it's what's inside that matters the host is expendable" replied soldier 2.

"... So … is it true, about the you know what" asked soldier 1.

"If it wasn't then why are we stalking this girl?" rhetorically asked soldier 2. "Of course it's real, which is why we need to get **it** back now before that girl does something extremely stupid."

"Then why don't we, she's just a civilian, we can take her without putting much effort" argued soldier 1.

"That's the specialist's decision, all we can do is stay right here and wait for orders" explained soldier 2.

…

…

…

*All units I repeat all units we have a green light, agents move into position* ordered the radio as it went dead again. A group of agents disguised as civilians began moving into the hotel.

"Well I guess we start now" said soldier 2 aloud as he refocused on the bathrooms door.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

* * *

A storm of curse words whirled around her head as she was forced back to the wall.

She was absolutely scared and why wouldn't she. Currently there were a bunch of people pointing guns at her face and the look they were giving her really didn't help. They were looking at like she was some kind of animal or something … wonder if this is what Faunus feel like?

The sound of heels clicking on the floor could be heard from the distance, it progressively got more louder till it momentary stopped. The people in her room suddenly stood straight as they made room for somebody.

Coming into the room was a tall lady, almost 6 ft if she had to guess, clad in Atlas military attire. She had the whitest hair she had ever seen, it looked more like snow than hair, her face had that serious look to it but the simile somewhat clashed with the look.

On her hip was a saber of masterwork quality, she had to be hunter or why else would she used such a close range weapon. In her hand was water bottle and the other had another king size chocolate bar.

"Apologies for the rather … uncalled for method of entering your current abode. The name is Schnee Winter, you can just call me Winter if you like" apologized the now named Winter.

" _Holy shit, what the heck is a Schnee doing here of all places"_ Ruby thought. One would had to live in the literal middle of nowhere to not know the Schnee family. They are one of the richest families in the world and own one of the biggest companies out there.

"Please, take a seat you look like you just ran marathon" commented Winter.

Feeling a bit insulted Ruby touch her clothes to realize they were quite damp. A quick sniff of her armpit reeled her back. Jezz just how much did she sweat.

"Once again I have to apologize, I only had a short amount of time and I feel my gifts to you to be rather lackluster if I had to say so myself" Winter apologized once again.

Taking the gifts Ruby placed them on a nearby table. "Look, thanks for gifts and everything but who are you people?"

"We're simply people who wish to help you" explained Winter.

"By crashing into people's room and pointing guns at them" sarcastically asked Ruby.

Instead of replying Winter motioned Ruby over to the couch. Not seeing that she could do anything she obliged.

"Now Miss …"

"Ruby … Ruby Rose."

"Miss Rose, have ever felt any headaches bor sorts, desire for any chocolatey goods, or random fits of anger?" questioned Winter.

"No, why do you ask" replied Ruby.

"Miss Rose you have no need to lie to us, like I said we're here to help you not hurt you."

A migraine began to form in Ruby.

"Look, even if I believe you for a moment why would it matter? Maybe I'm just having a bad day or something" said Ruby.

"Eating chocolate does not cure headaches Ruby, nor do headaches happen in intervals."

The migraine increased.

"Miss Rose, you are a very _special_ person. All we want to do is help you Miss Rose and if you allow us we can."

A headache form.

"Ruby … there something inside of you, something that could change the very world and how we see it. If you would help us you be a her- Ruby are you alright" Winter asked at the end. On the other side Ruby was clutching her head with both her hands.

"Argh, headache again" groaned Ruby.

"Ruby, when did this start happening" demanded Winter, her tone shifting into serious one.

"It's no-ARGH" said Ruby as she clutched her head tighter, to the point she was nearly pulling out hair.

" . " repeated Winter.

"Enghu, a-a month ago" answered Ruby.

"Impossible, you had **it** for entire month, have you not heard **it** speak?"

"The fuck you talking about, what the hell is happening to me" roared Ruby.

"So the doctor was true after all, Ruby … you've integrated with the symbiote to a level we thought wasn't possible."

Sudden as Winter said the word "symbiote" the headache ceased and its place was an unnerving silence.

"Ruby …" drawled Winter "... I need you to be extremely calm, whatever you do don't panic" slowly explained Winter as she reached for Ruby's shoulder.

Her hand shot up and grabbed Winter's. It proceed to crush the hand

"I-I'm not doing this, I can't stop it" panicked Ruby as her arm wouldn't obey her. One of the agents moved towards Ruby.

"NO DON'T" shouted Winter but the time she did it was too late. Ruby's other arm rose up and black liquid leaked out of her sleeves covering up her entire arm. The arm extended forward, slamming into the agents chest and pushing him to wall.

The last thing Winter and her men saw was the terrified face of Ruby before a sea of black mass slammed into them.

xxx

" _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the FUCK is happening"_ Ruby thought to herself. One moment she was having the worst headache yet and then next thing she knew she was flung through the goddamn wall into the alley below.

No matter what Ruby did her body refused to listen her commands, she felt like a backseat driver in her own body and that terrified her.

" _ **Move"**_

Her body raised out of the rubble before sprinting out of the area. Ruby tried to fight whatever was controlling her body and for a brief moment regained control. Her body stumbled a bit before the thing took back control.

" _ **Take"**_

In her vision was a motorcycle with it's driver starting the vehicle. Her arm was recovered in the same black goo. The arm reeled back before releasing it, stretching to inhuman levels it stuck itself onto the drivers back.

With a "light" tug Ruby pulled the driver back before knocking him out and taking his helmet. She barely had time to apologize before her foot slammed on the gas pedal.

The screeching of tires and the smell of gas was all that remained.

xxx

" _Come on me"_ struggled Ruby as she fought against this symbiote as Winter had called it. When they had finally reached a stop light she had finally won back control of her arms. "Argh, alright who in the name of the brothers are you" Ruby shouted.

…

She dug her hand into her pockets, grabbing the scroll she began calling for the police … hospital … really anyone at this point.

" _ **Run"**_

Her fingers froze in their track as Ruby felt her heart rate spoke.

"Who are you? What are you doing to me" demanded Ruby.

" _ **Run"**_

"I ain't going anywhere until I get some answers" Ruby declared. She wrenched her foot off the gas pedal.

A guttural grow came from the back of her head. But before she could give a piece of her mind the sound of sirens blaring in the distance momentary got her attention. The symbiote jumped on the moment, regaining control of Ruby's leg as it pressed on the gas pedal.

Ruby yelped as she moved through the maze of cars while ignoring the constant honking as well as the occasional shouting. Ruby attempted to win back control of her legs but the need to avoid crashing into something prevented her from doing so.

"Slow down, slow down" demanded Ruby as she barely made through the two cars in front of her and just passed through the red light. "Oum, what are you trying to do, kill me or something."

Instead of responding the goo forced her to vear sharply to right just as the area where she momentary was exploded in a fiery inferno. "Sweet Oum! Are these guys trying to kill me!"

Looking behind her were two heavily armored vehicles with equipment that REALLY shouldn't be on civilian cars. The hatch of one armored vehicles burst opened; Ruby looked with horror as the person was holding a RPG on the shoulder.

Half a second passed before the person pulled the trigger and the rocket propelled itself straight at Ruby. What happened next for Ruby felt it was straight out of a action movie.

The symbiote reacted seconds before the rocket was fired. Searing very sharply to the left the motorcycle shaked rapidly as it went on the sidewalk. Ruby felt lucky- *EXPLOSION*- VERY lucky. The sidewalk was almost all clear save for the random pedestrian or two but those few quickly got out of the way. A ramp was just a few meters away as the symbiote increased pressure on the pedal.

The moment Ruby jumped off the ramp did she hear the sound of another explosion and felt the red hot debri bounce off her jacket.

" _Oh shit … if this wasn't real that would have been awesome"_ thought Ruby as the motorcycle slammed back onto the road.

Coming from the distance Ruby could see an intersection." _Ok, I can use that for my … shit, never mind"_ , a few more of those armored vehicles were blocking the road as well as the sidewalks as well.

Her foot pressed on the pedal faster.

" _Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, slow down! Are you trying to turn me into human paste"_ distressed Ruby as she got more and more closer to the blockade.

…

The moment Ruby came into contact with the blockade she braced herself the best she could. Shutting her eyes she refused to see what happened next.

Sounds of men/women screaming about something was first thing she heard. Then the sound of metal being crushed and the horrid screams as well as bones being crushed to a pub were next.

Tires skidding to the side awakened her eyes. She did not look back.

* * *

 **LATER ON**

* * *

Ruby really wished just how long it has been, minutes … hours. Unfortunately she was forced to drop her scroll quite earlier on this chase of hers. Right now she was cruising through the road with no real destination … not that she had any to begin with.

As much as she wanted to go to the police or a hospital she doubted they could really help her. She also doubted the _symbiote_ would comply either. Even now she could feel the symbiotes presence nudging her to a certain direction. While not outright controlling her she knew **it** could take control in an instant if **it** so desired.

Ruby slowed the bike as she approached another red light. On her sides were a few cars waiting for the light to change as her.

Yang was no doubt going to kill her if she ever got back to her, that is not assuming dad would get to her first or if she was unlucky Uncle Qrow. How would she even explain any of this without them calling her crazy was beyond her.

"Just what the hell are you" muttered Ruby pulling against her skin to see if she could get a reaction from the symbiote. Silence was her response. A frustrated groan escaped her mouth.

"Come you big goo thing answer me"

…

"~Grrr~, you know you can't stay silent forever bucko"

…

"I'll go back to that Winter lady if you don't respond"

...

"... Please respond you symbiote … please"

…

" **Dodg-"**

A bright light appeared on the ground. Looking down a large white glyph swirled around underneath her.

Everything went white for Ruby.

Her ears were ringing loudly before the white light died down minutes later. The smell of burnt metals filled her nostrils. She could barely make out any sound besides the cracking of fire and the screaming from nearby cars.

Her body felt numb … no wait, there's the pain, owwww.

Gritting her teeth tightly she barely was able to turn her head.

A tall shadowy figure emerged from the very edges of the road as he/she walked closer to her. Her body became dull as it began to crawl up onto her feet but as she did the pain came back with a vengeance as she couldn't help but release a cry of pain.

"A **rg** h" cried both Ruby and the Symbiote.

Her knees gave out as they fell back onto the ground, using both her hands to remain somewhat steady.

With a heavy grunt she easily retook her legs as reattempted to get off the ground. After a few more attempts she was able to get onto her feet, though she was forced to lean on her knees for support.

Her eyes focused on to the now burning wreckage that was once her getaway vehicle.

" _Shit, shit, shit, what do I do me"_ panicked Ruby as she saw the shadowed figured coming more and more closer.

The figure was definitely a male and boy was he packing some heat. Clad in heavy grade military gear most likely Huntsman level if her current luck was any indicator. His face was covered by a blank black face plate.

But what really got Ruby's attention were the two gauntlets covering up to his forearm. They were bulky aesthetically but what glimpses she could see from the small openings showed there was far more in the internal mechanization then it let on.

Looking around and assessing her options she took the most logical route … running as fast as possible. Or in this case limping as fast as possible and hoping for a miracle.

So Ruby began limping away from a fisting of death … yeah, that sounded so much better in her head.

But before she could contemplate on her choice of words she was greeted back to reality via face to pavement. Her vision blurred momentary as she was sure she heard her helmet crack. Her body screamed in pain, Ruby was sure that something in her body was definitely broken now if not soon to be later.

A heavy hand pulled her up by the scruff of her coat. Silver eyes glazed at the abyssal visor of her attacker.

"Umm, is it too late to ask for mercy … please" begged Ruby.

The man respond by throwing her back down onto the pavement, hard. A strong kick to the ribs stopped her from getting up while pushing her a few meters away. A gobble of blood and spite escaped her throat as it smeared against her mask, clutching the wounded area tightly she tried to crawl away from the man.

A hard stomp to the back stopped her in her tracks and shrill cry came next when more pressure was exerted on the foot.

" _Oh god, am I going to die here"_ asked Ruby to herself as the pressure from her back subsided. The man wrapped his hands around her neck bringing her up to eye level.

" _Please, help me symbiote. I don't know if you care about me but I think you'll care if you die as well, so please … help me."_

…

…

…

" _ **They will not take us back"**_

* * *

Everything felt wrong, her body it … it was shaking but wasn't her nor her body doing it. Her skin, underneath it, was moving; they may not see it but something was moving and it wanted to get out, now.

Her mouth opened to scream … only for nothing to escape. Her throat did not respond to her bodies commands, instead she felt something trying to crawl its way out. She quickly clamped her mouth as she felt the goo leak into her mouth, seconds passed before her checks were ballooned to their very limits.

Black goo was already spilling from the edges of her lip and nostril with more threatening to come out. Her mouth was quivering from the tsunami of goo forcing its way outside.

The goo outside began to cling onto every bit of flesh it could find, covering from the bottom of her neck to her lower jaw in a thin filament of black goo.

Little tendrils were formed from the the lower jaw, jabbing themselves onto the lower lips. They pulled down with as much force as they could muster. A muffled sound could barely be heard from Ruby's bloated mouth.

" _P-Please, stop this, I take back what I said! I can't take anymore, please stop your killing me!"_

…

" _ **No, they will not take us away."**_

Two tendrils erupted from her mouth, each one taking a portion of her jaw and lifting it up. All the pent up goo in her mouth poured with no with end to sight as it grabbed and clung onto everything.

Not even a tear was able to escape as the last thing Ruby saw was her arm reaching out to the man.

" _Help me"_

xxx

Black goo seeped from underneath Ruby's clothing covering every part of her body. From the helmets cracks the same substance seeped out and oozed over the entire head as it reconnected with the rest.

The armored man released Ruby as the sludge completely encased the girl.

…

…

…

An arm wretched itself out, the petite arm grew right before his eyes becoming larger and more muscular. The human fingers changed and warped into devastating inhuman claws that could no doubt rend flesh in seconds just by the looks.

As the rest of the body began to stand up more and more did it change into something more … monstrous.

The new form was far more muscular and taller than Ruby was previously while retaining that feminine touch of hers. She more resembled a powerful amazonian than the petite girl she was moments ago.

On her torso pockets of white emerged to form a double arc symbol on both sides of her chest.

But her face … that changed. Gone was the motorcycle mask or the face of a terrified child. In its place was something alien. Teeth gushed out of her mouth in dozens of rows, each one as long as an adult's pinky and each one sharp enough to puncture steel with ease. Green spittle dripped from the mouth as a long tongue slithered through the teeth crevices.

The eyes were nothing than two large whites shaped with a slight angular design. But a trained eye could see the slightest twitch in the eye that indicated it as the real deal.

" **You will not take us back"** the symbiote growled. Both it's hand raced towards the man's neck.

Before the claws could rip his throat the man leaped back as his boots skidded across the pavement. The symbiote charged as it's claws began lengthen to that of knifes.

The man charged at the incoming symbiote. As the claws reached to his mask he ducked downward, putting both his hands onto the pavement, he used the momentum to help bring the ends of his feet directly at the face of the symbiote.

Momentarily stunning the alien he wasted no time. Activating the gauntlets they glowed with a cool orange as the internal dust reactors hummed with life as they supplied energy to the rest of the frame.

He slammed his elbow into the stomach as red dust wreathed over the symbiote. The black goo squirmed in pain as it was launched into a nearby wall.

The symbiote felt it's head ringing loudly as everything around it started at tilt around. Bringing it's hand up a black tendril emerged as it stuck itself onto the ground and pulled the symbiote out of the wall.

The symbiote threw itself to the side at the last moment as a fist embedded itself where the symbiote stood just a second ago. The ground underneath had been reduced to a crater the size and depth of a football.

Two more larger tendrils projected from the symbiotes shoulders with each one sporting a bone like blade at the very end. Both of them striked the man. Each one moving neigh unpredictably and with unrelenting rage.

The man flicked both of his wrist as a small audible click came from both gauntlets. Two nozzles emerged from both sides of his gauntlets. Raising them up he pushed a little aura into them as a stream of ice dust poured out of the nozzles at high velocities.

Instead of stopping the tendrils split themselves into multiple smaller ones as they continued on their course. They were too many for the dust to stop as a few had wrapped around the barrel while the rest dug into the man's armor.

Creaks and cracks could heard as the nozzles began to buckle and the ceramic plates underneath had begun to crack. Turning off the nozzles the man tried to rip the tendrils off his weapons. A strong kick to the head stopped that as he sailed into a wall, breaking it upon contact.

Using another tendril the symbiote grabbed a light post near it. The old concrete and metal holding the post groaned and rumbled as large cracks became visible. With a final heave the symbiote tore the lamp post out of the ground and threw it right where the man laid.

The ground slightly shook as the debris clouds were kicked back up with twice the power. Brick and miscellaneous items falling could be heard as well.

Than there was silence.

The symbiote waited for a few moments, its muscles tense and ready for a moments notice.

…

...

…

Electricity arced across the tendrils still connected to the man. Using the tendrils as the conduit they slide through and into the the symbiote giving the alien a taste of high voltage electrocution.

" **EERGHH** H **H** HHHHH"

Dozens of tendrils emerged from the suit as they wriggled in pain. Ripples could be seen across the suit and in certain places the suit became thin enough that actual skin could be seen underneath.

"W **H** A **T** I **S** H **A** P **P** E **N** I **N** G **T** O **M** E"

One of the hands grabbed the face and started to pull on it attempting to rip it off. The other hand tried to stop that and pulled against the other arms wrist. Legs was the next to fall as the symbiote began to stumble around with no direction, eventually falling onto the ground with the legs twitching sporadically.

While the symbiote was suffering this breakdown in the rubble rose a familiar look. Portions of his armor looked broken or torn off while his weapons looked somewhat dented. But aside from the that the man looked perfectly fine.

The man began to walk towards the downed symbiote, his gauntlets started glow more brighter as steam raised out of hidden vents. But as he got halfway he stopped.

Bringing two fingers up to where his ears would be he did not move for more than a few minutes. When he brought his fingers down both of his wrist flicked. More clicks and hums could be heard from the machine as the glow died down and the steam started to cease. The gauntlet instead began to change from a warm orange to a light electric blue as arcs of lighting danced around the gauntlet.

He continued his walk towards the symbiote before stopping just a few inches away from the mess that it was. Portions of the suit looked thin as a plastic bag while others looked thick as oak. The solidity of suit was in question as portions of it dripped off before merging back into the body.

"P-Please **help** m **e** , I can' **t** st **op thi** s" gurgled Ruby, trying to reach the man while tendrils projected from her arm pulling her back.

"This won't hurt … much" spoke the man.

Kneeling down to the girl he pulled off the thinner parts of the suit to show the exposed flesh underneath. Bringing up two fingers electricity began to dance around them as he tapped them against the skin.

A gasp a pain leap out of her mouth as her body stopped moving. A dark guttural grow came out next as she kicked him away. The symbiote hissed at him but did not attack.

Getting up, instead of fighting the symbiote it did something unexpected for the alien. He turned and left.

The symbiote did not waste the moment. Finding the nearest manhole it leaped inside, entering the vast maze of tunnels and escaping off to who knows where.

* * *

 **SEWER MAZE**

* * *

 _"Get off of ME!"_

When the lighting had electrocuted the symbiote it had weaken its control over the body, allowing Ruby to take back control. Unfortunately the armored man decided to do the same thing to her and now the symbiote was back in control. But she knew it wasn't fully back in the driver's seat, that last attack left it more weakened than it realized.

Even now Ruby could feel her own influence slowing winning and betted the symbiote knew as well

From what Ruby could see the symbiote came to a halt as they reached a four way intersection. It sniffed the air as it turned its head at the slightest sounds.

Seeing/hearing nothing of worry the symbiote leaned against the wall and slide back as the it's hands grabbed it's face pulling on it.

 _"I said, GET OFF OF ME!"_

The symbiote attempted to fight Ruby back for control but the girl wasn't having any of that. She was pulling no stops, she ripped the mask off piece by piece till she could see the world through **her** eyes.

Suddenly the remaining amount clung onto the hands, pulling it towards her face. It used the material in the arm to recover her entire face. The pieces on the ground slithered back to the main body where they assimilated with the rest.

The muffled cries of Ruby rang through the hallway as she tried to pry her hands out of her face. Inside Ruby up to her lower jaw in black goo, even her own hair was drenched in the stuff.

" **QUITE"** roared the projected face of the symbiote

…

"What are you" Ruby whispered.

" **Why does it matter, both our lives are at risk and you care about such trivial things."**

"Well sorry such _trivial things_ are bothering you your highness. I'll remember that the next time I have living alien goo inside of me."

"Now do me a favor and . ."

" **~Growls~"**

The symbiote projection ceased, causing a brief moment of confusion. Suddenly light poured in causing Ruby to wince. She felt the goo around her head recede as she was pushed out slightly.

Eyes adjusting she could see, with her own eyes. Her limbs, she moved them experimentally, they were back in her control. She crawled over to the still water. What she saw was herself, or her face at least, the rest of her body was still wearing the symbiote.

The symbiotes mouth was stretched to inhumane proportions with her own face inside of it.

" _ **Are you pleased"**_

"Jezz don't that." She felt her skin jump from the change of communication.

" _ **Then how is one to speak if one has no mouth to say anything?"**_

"Shut up" Ruby took a deep breath as she tried to get her mind straight. Right now she was wearing a living alien that could take over any moment, she was being hunted by some kind government black ops guys, oh and Yang may think she is missing.

So a very shitty day

" _ **Your anxious … worried of something?"**_

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, fuck, I'm scared out as hell right now. I literally have idea what to do next. Do I go back, risking another encountered with pain glove, or do I stay here, with the alien that could/would take control of my body.

" _ **The alien sounds like a swell person."**_

"Gee, never thought of that" sarcastically answered Ruby. She laid herself back onto the floor. Taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Oum, what do I do" whispered Ruby.

…

…

…

"Alright me, first thing to do is get out of here. Then we head straight back to the motel. After that … whatever else life throws at me" declared Ruby. Getting up she looked backed into the water, she had one thing to do before she could go.

Claws brushed against the razor sharp teeth of the symbiote. Swallowing a thick globe of spittle Ruby grasped the ends of the maw. With a heavy grunt she tired to pull the maw apart, but it refused to move as a low rumble tickled her neck.

"Look, I know you don't like it but I can't go as _this_ of all things. Do you have any idea how people will react" reasoned Ruby. "If you don't want those black ops guys coming for you than please let me do what I need to do."

…

The symbiote began to rumble as the skin rippled repeatedly. The consistency of the suit weakened and waned till it more resembled goop than anything else. It shifted around becoming more dense in other areas while thinner in others. Color and shape returned as took form of Ruby's own clothes.

"What the … I … I guess this works. A bit creepy but useful". The ability to change clothes without actually changing was extremely useful as well as helpful on the wallet, however, the knowledge of her clothing was unsettling.

Plus there was the question on where her real clothes were or if they were there to begin with or was she …

Her cheeks brightened as she banish those thoughts from her mind. Nope, she was not going to deal with that now.

Retracing her steps Ruby quickly found the manhole and opened the top with relative ease. A quick sniff pleasantly showed her clothes or in this case the symbiote did not smell foul. With a few minor adjustments to her clothes she began her journey back.

xxx

Ruby felt very lucky that she still had her wallet. Thanks to the help from an old shopkeeper she realized where she was and how to get back as well. It seemed that lady luck was finally giving her some well deserved reimbursement as the bus arrived the same moment she did. Not only that but almost nobody was there so she didn't have to share seats with anybody.

The distance from her hotel to the bus stop was not too long and only took a few minutes. When she arrived yellow tape in amounts that could drown a man greeted her. The bright red/blue lights off the police were glossing over whatever surface it was shined on. There were dozens of police vehicles surrounding the hotel with a few SWAT teams standing outside of the door.

A large crowd formed around the building as SWAT teams were keeping them at bay. Meters away from the crowd we're a few TV vans as their individual anchor men were telling this latest story.

"RUBY" cried out a familiar voice.

Her head quickly became enveloped by her older sister's bountiful assets and air quickly stopped flowing. " _Grrr, get your huge ass tits out of my head Yang."_ Ruby wailed against her jailor for a few moments before the smell of fresh air entered her nostrils.

"Sweet dust Ruby you had me terrified for you. Where in dust name where you" demanded Yang. She clutched Ruby tightly, as if she would disappear into thin air.

" _Ack, trying to kill me or something sis"._ She stomached the pain as her own shoulders felt like they were being crushed. Yang had really bad control over her strength when she became emotional like this.

"I was hungry so I went to grab a bit." There was no doubt better lairs existed out there but for the sake of it working on her dad, Yang, and to an extent Uncle Qrow it was enough.

Yang's posture became less tense and the iron grip on Ruby's shoulders loosened enough for Ruby to break out. The frantic look on her face faded.

"Ruby … I-I-I so scared and ... you know what nevermind. Anyway, it seemed that our room was in the middle of some kind of white fang attack. Luckily nobody got hurt and the hotel gave us our money back for incident" explained Yang.

Whether she hadn't heard it or she did and didn't care Ruby wore a mask of indifference. She nodded to Yang's explanation before voicing her own question. "So we going home now or something?"

"Yeah, let's go Ruby" nodded Yang as the sisters went over to Yang personal motorcycle bumblebee. The two sisters drove through the empty roads of Vale, towards their destination of choice. Each one had their own troubles but kept it to themselves as they traversed the night.

And on Ruby's collar was a small device that blinked in a rather irregular pattern.

Black goo enveloped the device before crushing it.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **So here is the first installment of venomous rose, as for the next chapter it will probably be after cloth & scythe. For now, after this the next chapter of an old power will be coming up (hopefully) soon.**

 **peace**

 **-robotgod456**


	2. Volume 1, Issue 2: A New Hope

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Hope?

The sun shined brightly in the clear skies of Patch, inside a two story home was a darkened room with the light coming through the window being the only source of illumination. In a messy bed with dozens of scattered clothing laid Ruby Rose, sprawled across her bed.

Soon the light eventually washed over the girl's face, causing her face to scrunch up. Her eyelids trembled as they cracked open ... only for them to close up after being stung by the bright rays of the sun.

Ruby raised an arm over her face as she re-opened her eyes again. Taking a few moments to adjust her eyes she scanned her room, forcing herself up.

" _Ugh, can the sun get any brighter?"_ mentally asked Ruby, rubbing her eyes and ridding the flakes near the edges. Swallowing the thick spit from last night her feet touched the cold morning wooden floor, a shiver ran through her spine as Ruby grumbled in annoyance.

" _ **Annoyed with something human?"**_

Her eyes widen in shock, the memories of yesterday ramming back to the front of her mind. Her breath hitched as her body became tensed.

"Y-You" whispered Ruby.

" _ **Me"**_

"W-What are you doing, I thought you'd be gone now?" hesitantly asked Ruby.

" _ **Oh? And why would I human?"**_

"But what about those humans in those spec ops gear. I thought you would run or something like that" argued Ruby.

...

" _ **... You are scared of me … being inside you. Isn't that the real reason human."**_

"..."

" _ **Hmph, I have my reasons human."**_

"Well _that's_ sure helpful" grumbled Ruby to herself. Flashes of her transformation last night sprang to mind as she shivered at the memory.

…

...

...

"Hey Symbiote" asked Ruby

" _ **What human?**_ "

"I want to ask some questions, and I think I deserve at least that after the whole fiscal from yesterday.

" _ **Oh? And what would you like to ask?"**_

"Well … just what are you?"

" _ **I'm me."**_

"No, I mean what are you as in name, species, gender, etc …"

" _ **Your kind had called me it, symbiote, or the alien ."**_

"Surely you got some kind of name" objected Ruby.

" _ **I have indeed have a name but it is one I have no reason to give to you. Where a name may not seem much to your kind is not the same for mine,"**_

"If that's what you want than fine. Second question, just what are you, species wise."

" _ **Klyntar, or symbiote as your species has dubbed us"**_

"Do you have some kind of preference?"

" _ **No"**_

"Alright then ... what about those people who hunted us and what that winter lady as well, do you anything about them?."

" _ **How should I know human? All I know is that they captured me from my escape pod and forced me into experimentation's as well as forcing me to bond with other humans. As for white haired human, all I know is that she has high ranking among that group."**_

"That's not a lot to go on" muttered Ruby as she cupped her chin in a thinking manner. It seemed that the symbiote had no real knowledge about the those black ops people either which did not help the situation at all.

" _Great, not even the alien has an answer for those people from yesterday. Still … those guys must be backed the government, especially if they got a Schnee on their payroll. Are they backed by Vale? … No, that tech looked more like it was made in Atlas is anything. Maybe their backed by both kingdoms? Mm, or maybe their backed by all four?"_

" _ **Your anxious again human, as well as a bit frustrated."**_

"Gee sorry if I am, I don't know about you but being hunted down by a bunch of black ops guys who may be funded by the kingdoms, or all of them, tends to do that to people" sarcastically replied Ruby.

" _ **Then stay hidden, if they come at us then we will kill them."**_

"Whoa slow down there for a moment. I don't know anything this **we** stuff but I ain't going to kill them" said Ruby getting a little queasy at the idea.

" _ **Why? If they come to attack you then you should retaliate, if they are trying to kill you than you have to kill them before they can do the same to you."**_

"No, that is a horrendous idea. And even if I did that what you said all it will do is make them send more people at me" argued Ruby.

" _ **Than hide, flee when they approach you."**_

"Now there's a better idea, maybe not the most heroic choice but better than being some kind of experiment to those people" agreed Ruby. "... I think I'm going to end the questions there for now."

" _ **Very well"**_ said the symbiote as it cut the connection between them.

Ruby waited for a few more moments before releasing a sigh. She flopped back onto her bed, sorting out everything that happened in the last 48 hours of her life.

" _Great, now I have some kind of alien goo living inside of me for dust knows how long and a group of shadowy people hunting after me. This is seriously starting to sound like some kind of cheesy TV or movie plot right now. ~sigh~ Maybe I should take a shower, yeah that definitely sounds like a good idea right now."_

Getting off her bed she grabbed her towel before taking off the clothes she still wore from yesterday … only for it to not come off. Confused Ruby tugged harder against the fabric, only for it to refuse to budge at all.

" _ **What are you trying to do?"**_

"I'm trying to take a shower and my clothes won't come off" grunted Ruby

" _ **Your pulling at me human."**_

"Wait what? Are you saying that you're my clothes … than where the heck is mine" asked Ruby.

" _ **They were inferior, so I destroyed them upon our transformation."**_

"Hold are you saying …" began Ruby before she stopped herself midway. Ruby's face quickly lit up faster than a Christmas tree before trying to tear off the symbiote with renewed vigor as well as screaming at it to get off her.

" _ **What are you trying to do human?"**_

"Do you even understand the word privacy!" hissed Ruby.

" _ **~sigh~ You humans never cease to confuse me. Your clothes were obviously damaged from last night and they only provide minimal protection to the elements. All I did was provide a superior version of protection and you seem to be freaking over such a thing … humans."**_

"What? No that isn't … ugghh … look, I don't how they do it with your species but here on remnant clothing is rather important and becoming somebody's clothing is … not something cool alright" explained Ruby.

" _ **I fail to see how this involves one's internal temperature human."**_

"Ughh ... just look ok, it's just … weird alright. So can you not do it … or at least cover over my original clothing" requested Ruby.

…

…

Suddenly her clothing began ripple and change from their colors to deep oily black. The goo began to recede into her own skin, leaving the young girl both oddly fascinated and also disgusted by the act. Eventually the last of the goo receded, leaving Ruby in nothing more than her birthday suit.

…

"...~sigh~ I **really** need a shower right now" mumbled Ruby to herself.

* * *

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

* * *

"And that is your final report agent Winter?" asked a shadowed man. A few meters away Winter Schnee stood still as she nodded towards a council of similarly shadowed people seated around a table.

"So if we understand you lost the symbiote after a lengthy chase, which I should remind you destroyed a part of the city and that is not including the panic it cause, even with the assistance of agent 009 with you" spoke another voice, this time it was feminine.

"Please understand that it was agent 009 that stopped attacking the symbiote, even after we had been ordered previously to bring it and the host back to base" added Winter.

"She isn't wrong, had agent 009 continued with the assault we wouldn't be having this discussion. Thou if the records are correct Doctor Capri was the one that ordered the halt, correct" spoke another voice.

"Indeed sir, I cannot claim to know what the doctor was thinking when he gave the order. But, I can say all is not lost, as stated in my reports I had my men identity the new host. Her name is Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xaio-long. She has an older sister that is currently attending signal academy and soon to be attending beacon academy."

"Currently attending Patch High, one of the local high schools in the city of patch, she is considered to be the top of her class as she has been moved up by two years. Her goal is to attend Vale's national college of engineering" explained Winter.

"Hm, Patch is a rather dependent city, depending on Vale for bullhead transportation as well other goods such as dust. She is also living in the city as well and not the rural area either, certainly making it easier to watch over her" spoke another shadowed person.

"Indeed it certainly is, but what I want to know is why Doctor Capri decided to stop the assault" said the first voice, motioning Winter to leave.

A brief nod and Winter stepped back into the shadows as the person near her walked up. A male Faunus walked into the light, he had grey hair as well as signs of balding across his head, he wore a plain white coat with nothing out of the ordinary, the only faunus trait on him was the waving feline tail behind him.

"Council" greeted the doctor in monotone voice.

"Doctor Capri …" began the female voice "... can you explain to us why did you order agent 009 to stop his assault on the symbiote and let go of all things."

"Oh? Well if I had say why I did it the reason is rather simple. At our current rate we will never get anything out of our experimentation with the symbiote" explained Capri.

"And how so Doctor? last time I checked this organization was not funded with one but all four of the kingdoms, this organization has access to some of the best equipment in world and your saying it is all for naught. Forgive me but I find it very hard to believe that" argued the female voice.

"It's not the equipment or the funding that is the problem ma'am, the problem comes from the symbiote. We all know that the alien is not some mindless brute, but is instead quite intelligent. It knows that we're experimenting with it and only gives when it has no other choice."

"Unless we push it further the alien won't do anything. And I should remind you that we only have one symbiote available so causing any permanent damage is not recommended' explained Capri.

"So how does this come to your previous order Doctor" asked the female voice.

"Simple, we have a golden opportunity on our hands. Sure we no longer have control over what happens to the symbiote. However, the symbiote no longer has control over what happens to it, resulting in it having to adapt to whatever immediately happens to it. Meaning we get to have data we couldn't have replicated here in the labs."

"We can still influence what happens around the symbiote still while it itself can't. So if we play our cards right we can force the alien to reveal more about itself, thus one more step to our goal" explained the doctor.

…

"... The doctor, does have some good points" agreed the first male voice.

"Even if what the doctor says is true how are we supposed to influence the symbiote and the host than" argued the female voice.

"Simple ma'am, we put external force on the alien and make it react to it" offered the doctor.

…

…

"Hm, while your idea does have merit to it doctor there is, however, a high risk if we agree. I believe we need some time to discuss your plan, you and agent Schnee are dismissed for now" said the first voice. Motioning the two to leave.

* * *

"Well I think that went rather well" said the doctor as he and the specialist walked down a wide corridor.

"Easy for you to say doctor, you were lucky that council of directors were in a good mood" warned Winter.

"Bah, the worst they do is a slap in wrist Winter. They can be annoyed with me as much as they want but in end of the day they know I'm too useful to actually lose" calmly explained the bemused doctor.

"Still doctor … do you truly believe in what you said back there, all our work had been for naught" asked Winter.

"Oh no Winter, the efforts we have made are certainly not wasteful. It's just that we have too much control over the environment, as long as the alien knew that it would simply restrict itself to the bare minimum."

"But should it be given an environment that is no longer in our control the alien would have no choice but to use more of its power to protect itself. Thus if we can manipulate the environment to our advantage we could gain so much without wasting so much resources" cleared up the doctor.

"A dangerous gamble doctor, one wrong move and who knows what the consequences would be" warned Winter.

"Indeed you are Winter, but isn't that part of human and Faunus-kind to take risk like these" countered the doctor.

Winter gave a small scoff at the statement. Before the women could reply both their scrolls buzzed. The council had made its decision.

* * *

 **RUBY'S SHOWER**

* * *

The refreshing feeling of warm water washing over her brought a sigh of relaxation to her tensed muscles and joints. As the hot water poured over her skin Ruby couldn't help but think back on yesterday, more importantly, when she transformed.

A shiver ran down from her spine as memories of black goo lined with rows upon rows of glistering teeth filled her vision. There still very real fear about the symbiote and the power it held.

One part of her mind was demanding that they get rid of this alien inside, call the hospital, call the police, or even call the army or something. But even she did … would they actually know what to do? How would they even respond to such a situation, probably freak out like she did, not including the possibility that it could alert the spec ops people.

This is of course not factoring the alien itself who may or may not kill them if it thought they could be a threat. Or just take control of her body and go off to do who knows what. A brief surge of anger flared at that little memory, losing control of her body, the one thing she had thought she had actually control … to say she was upset would be an understatement.

" _Deep breaths Ruby deep breathes"_ chanted Ruby as she steadied her breathing. Anger would do no good at the moment and would only further antagonize the alien, the last thing she needed.

…

There was, however, another part of her mind that argued the complete opposite, to keep the alien. And the reason behind it was too simple.

Power

Everything wants power, that's a fact of life. The allure of power in whatever form has always lured the hearts and minds of both men/women. Ruby was no different from anyone else on that regard. But unlike some people she was not a person that would go to insane lengths just for power, she had limits on how far she would go.

Even though she did not enjoy the symbiote living inside of her a small part of her felt … envious? The power flowing through her when she first transformed was, intoxicating to say the least and she would be lying if did not want to feel that power again. And all of that power was in the hands … or whatever appendages of that symbiote.

All her life she never held power, no ever unlocked her aura for her, no one ever gave her training, and no one thought she needed it. And being in a family where everyone else was a hunter … yeah, it certainly grated on her mind to say the least.

But now … now she really didn't know.

Expect that her skin was looking more like a raisin and that she should turn off the water, least Yang gets annoyed again.

* * *

The sun shined high above the skies, signifying that it was noon. While many would be going outside to enjoy this joy or at least think about enjoying it. Ruby Rose was not like most, currently she was finishing up the last of her HW due next week.

As she circled in the last of the questions her mind had began to drift to other thoughts … thoughts about the symbiote. She still had yet to speak to the symbiote in quite a while, already questions were forming about it, about its origin, space, and so much more.

But would answer any of them? It only gave the barest of answered and seemed content with that. There was doubt even she could make it give more without pushing for it. Than again, "unless you take the risk you won't know the results" like uncle Qrow would say.

Lucky for her Yang and Dad were out for today. Yang had went out to hang with her other friends and dad test he needed to grade at signal. Both shouldn't be back till later in the evening.

Placing the pencil down she placed the papers away and headed upstairs, giving Zwei a pat on the head along the way. She quickly entered the bathroom where she closed and locked the door.

xxx

Ruby stared into her own reflection, taking a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Umm hey symbiote … are you there. I want to talk to you" asked aloud Ruby.

…

" _ **What"**_

"Well I was wondering if you were up for some more answering" asked Ruby.

" _ **What else do you want to know human?"**_

…

…

"... Could I … could I, be _that_ again" tentatively asked Ruby.

" _ **What are you saying human?"**_

"You know … that thing, from yesterday" clarified Ruby.

" _ **... I see …"**_

The symbiote did not respond after that. Ruby felt worried, thinking that she may just angered the alien. Minutes later her clothes began to ripple and their color changed to an inky black.

The goo extended itself outward, clutching onto whatever it's tendrils could grab onto.

She subconsciously grabbed the goo, hoping to stop it, as fear from yesterday emerged. But as Ruby was able to control herself the symbiote had already clung onto the other head, helping spread the alien goo.

Ruby steadied her breathing as the goo soon cover her entire body save her face. She could see her body shifting as it morphed into the the form from yesterday that brought both fear … and awe to her.

But the symbiote came to an abrupt stop. When it reached the bottom of her chin the symbiote ceased to move. Instead the young girl felt something moving across her throat, gliding over the skin as the symbiote prevented her from feeling what it was.

Suddenly a sicking sound could be heard, as if something had burst out. Moving her eyes down silver eyes meet with the bony white teeth covered in a sickly green goo as it dribbled down onto the ground.

Instead of replying Ruby moved her eyes back to the mirror and as they did shock filled them. Standing in front of her was no longer a short pale girl that stood there previously, instead what she saw was … was something that more resembled an amazonian from the comics she read as a child.

Dense muscles lined her body, but it wasn't an overall muscular either. She lifted her fingers and gently traced over them, they were incredibly dense. To the point that she couldn't squeeze at them.

Her figure also gained an improvement, suffice to say it was more … filled out.

But all of that was shadowed by the sheer power felt coursing through her veins. It wasn't scalding hot or freezing cold, but instead was like a warm feeling that you get from taking a steam bath or something close to that.

It felt amazing, if it felt like she take on the whole world and come out in the top.

...

… Only for the feeling to disappear immediately, goo receding back and the raw power draining away.

"Wh-what are you doing" asked Ruby in shock.

" _ **I gave you what you wanted human"**_

"W-W … hold on sec" began Ruby before she was cut off by the symbiote.

" _ **I know you enjoyed the power human … and that is why I will not give any more. I know you humans thirst for power, I have had experience with your ilk and you have proved my point."**_

"Now just hold on a sec, I'm not like those crazy spec ops guys from yesterday" argued Ruby.

" _ **But you crave power don't you? Those humans did with me and it is the same with you."**_

"But don't I deserve something, I mean I have to host you in body so some kind of rent would be appreciated" bit back Ruby.

" _ **~grows~ … You, host, and I protect host, symbiotic relationship, end of story."**_

…

"Hey, Hey, now get back here.I ain't done talking to you yet" said Ruby. Only for the symbiote to remain silent.

" _Ugh, good going their Ruby, now you've just pissed off the dangerous alien living inside of you"_ mentally berated Ruby.

* * *

 **VALE CITY JAIL**

* * *

Roman Torchwick was very bored right, sitting in his cell with nothing to do to pass the time.

" _And this what you get when your forced on a tight schedule"_ mentally grumbled Roman. If the boss wanted dust he can do that, but forcing a small time frame onto him? Yeah, your going to cut corners to make the deadline and unfortunately that meant men as well.

Roman ,however, wasn't some kind of wannabe thief shaking in their boots right now. Even if those undercover cops got dirt on him it didn't matter much as he had yet to use his free call, one call was all that was needed to make that evidence … disappear, and if that failed he knew Neo would get him out before things got too hot.

Right now he would let them have their fun time, besides, there was something so enjoyable watching those smug faces turn in shock when he walks out here cuff free.

But before Roman could continue his train of thought a sound of locks clicking open alerted him. The door to his cell was sung open as the officer in front of him held a rather frustrated and a harsh glare at him as well, if looks could kill be would have been ashes by now.

"Interrogation time already Mister" asked Roman with mock sadness.

"Your free to go Torchwick, get your ass out of here" braked the guard.

" _Already? I haven't even made my call nor is situation bad enough for neo to arrive either"_ questioned Torchwick as he got up from his seat.

The two walked through the police headquarters as they moved towards an interrogation room.

"Last time I checked you said I was free to go, this doesn't look like the exit to me" said Roman.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you that the people who freed you wanted to have a small chat with you" sneered the guard as he forcibly shoved Torchwick into the room.

* * *

"Tch, asshole" muttered Roman to himself as he glazed over his surroundings. The room looked like you typical interrogation room, save for the two people sitting a few feet from him.

"Sorry you had to see that. The names Roman Torchwick, pleasure to meet you" greeted Roman as he eyed the two.

One male and one female, both looked human. No weapons could be seen but they could be aura trained as well, besides a briefcase near them nothing else could be seen.

"You can drop the act Mister Torchwick, you won't be fooling use" spoke the male.

"Geez, no need to be harsh" replied Roman as he took a seat.

"Roman Torchwick, age 24, wanted for grand theft as well as a plethora of other crimes that would take too long to go over" went over the female.

"Well somebody here has been doing their homework I see" said Torchwick. "But enough about little old me, what's the price? I know you two aren't paying me out in the goodness of your heart."

Instead of replying the female grabbed the case and sided it over to Roman. There were no locks, two latches were the only thing keeping whatever content inside away from the master thief. Roman eyed the two one more time before flipping the latches, pulling the manila folder out..

…

…

"Well … I guess I can't refuse such a considerable offer like this" drawled out Roman. "... I'm going to need some time to do what your asking, going to need to remain a friend of mine to clean up that old house of his."

"As long as you get the job done than we don't care how" replied the female. "Goodnight Mister Torchwick."

As the two of them walked out of the room Roman waited a few more minutes before letting out a ragged sigh, his shoulders slouching down as an annoyed look etched itself onto his face.

" _One mess to another it seems. What's with all the bad luck recently"_ thought Roman as he pushed himself off the desk. Pulling the door open the master thief ignored the looks of frustration and anger directed at him. The crisp fall air greeted his face as the door to behind him closed, the lights inside still shined out of the windows and onto the dark pavement below. Illuminating the cracks and debris that made up the sidewalk.

He pulled out his scroll, dialing one of his work associates.

…

…

…

"Junior, it's me … I'm going to need some of your men, got another job … oh in a little place I know. Nothing you need to worry about" called Roman

* * *

 **Vale, Commercial District**

* * *

"Dark, cloudy, and I'm walking all alone here" muttered Ruby. It had been a few days since she last talked with the symbiote. It had been … worrying for her, fearing that she may have pissed off the symbiote, which was the last thing she needed.

But for now the symbiote seemed content to stay silent to Ruby.

Fueled partially out of paranoia Ruby headed off to nearby local store to buy some chocolate, hopefully mending things between them, as well as pick up an order she had.

The shop was called Dust Till Dawn. A quaint little place here in the commercial district, the owner was an old man who looked more like somebody that should be in a retirement home. Not that she would say that aloud of course to her boss.

She had meet him a few months ago while she was looking for a job. A interview later and she was hired, the old man himself was looking for somebody who could run the night shift, his body no longer what it was in his prime, and out of the applicants she had the most workable schedule.

The door gave a small chime as the temperature shifted into a warmer degree.

"Evening boss" greeted Ruby.

"Ah Ruby, what brings you at this time. Last time I checked you aren't working at this hour" replied the shopkeeper.

"Oh I'm just here to pick up an order" answered Ruby. She pulled out her scroll and showed the shopkeeper the digital bar code.

"Ahh" said the shopkeeper, scanning the bar code, "we'll, your order should be ready in a few minutes. You can look around till than."

Ruby returned a nod as her eyes trailed over the rest of the store. There were a few people looking at the various wares in stock.

She moved over to where they kept the hunter magazines. Idle hands skimmed through the jargon tabloids that made up 90% of the magazine. Eventually her hands came to stop as she saw her prize.

Weapons

More specifically hunter weapons, the latest models as well.

Even if she could not be huntress that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the more _finer_ things in life.

* * *

*CHING*

"Welcome to Dust Till Dawn, what can I get yo-" greeted the shopkeeper.

CLICK

The old man's eye widen in and his mouth shock, but no words came from his mouth, fearing the gun pointed right at his forehead. Half a dozens men in black suits and red ties were in his store, all armed with an assortment of weapons. His eyes shifted over to over the side, the other people nearby had fearful looks but none of them dared to move.

Seconds later the bell chimed again, this time only a single person entered but unlike the others the man was wearing a completely different set from the rest. It didn't take long for the shopkeeper to realize who this was.

"Y-Your" began the shopkeeper before a finger brushed against his lips.

"Ssshhh, there's no need to fret old man, we're not here to hurt you or any of you" shushed Roman as he eyes the rest of the people. "That goes for you all too. All we're here is for is some … _charity,_ Its for a big fundraiser so we're going to need to a lot of kindness from you all to make this work."

"So old man, willing to donate some of that dust you got there, could help a lot of people" asked Roman.

"P-P-Please don't kill me" begged the shopkeeper.

"Like I said old man, all we want is little _charity_ " restated Roman.

"T-Take it" replied the shopkeeper, opening the glass casing holding the dust selection.

"And what about the rest of you hm?" questioned Roman.

The rest started to hand their own valuables into the open bags brought up to them. Some of Roman's men want further into the store to see if there else who wanted to give.

* * *

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, why do these things happen to me of all people"_ mentally demanded Ruby. She had only just saw those thugs taking the dust on the counter before hiding behind some shelves.

Fear had reared its ugly face back at her once more.

Her heart pounded with anxiety as her eyes darted around for anywhere to hide. It wasn't long till they found something.

" _The bathroom!"_ mentally exclaimed Ruby. " _If I can just reach there without anyone noticing I can call the cops."_

Resolving herself she took another peak to see if anyone was nearby. Roman and his men seemed more preoccupied with the dust than the hostages. Seeing that nobody has yet to notice her Ruby carefully crawled over to the bathroom, hiding behind each aisle and checking to see if anyone had noticed her.

xxx

" _Come on, come on, come on, so close"_ thought Ruby as she neared towards her destination. Unfortunately the only thing stopping her from getting there was the large space between her.

While there was nobody around at the moment nobody could say if it would last forever. Taking a deep breath Ruby brought herself closer to the door. Her hands clasped the brass knob and she began to twist the knob.

"Hey!" barked as masculine voice not to far away.

Her blood chilled, eyes widening as they turned to see one of Roman's men approaching her. The young girl's body went into overdrive as she threw the door open and quickly slammed it back close, locking to door as well.

BAAM

BAAM

BAAM

The door groaned and creaked as Ruby backed herself onto the stained walls behind her. Her hand shaking as they clasped onto her scroll as tightly as she could. The young girls fingers slammed onto the number pad as she called for the police.

…

"Hello, this The Vale Police Office, what is your emergency?" asked the operator.

Ruby blurted out her pleas, begging them to get here as fast they could. She told them as much as she knew, about Roman, about his thugs, and anything else that came to mind.

Had she been more tentative in listening she would have noticed that the sound of banging had gone to a standstill. Replacing it was the silence of uncertainty.

…

...

"Please, you need to-" begged Ruby.

BANG

* * *

"Dammit all, what the hell was the idiot thinking" Roman muttered angrily to himself. One of his men had the bright idea of firing their gun, which was the last thing he needed. It wouldn't be long till police would swarm to the place.

He would deal with the idiot later, right now he was making sure the rest don't do something else stupid as they lifted the crates of dust into the van.

"~sigh~ how can this day get any worse" complained Roman.

The sound of glass breaking and screams from both his men and the hostages answered for him.

When his eyes moved over to the source of the sound they widen in shock at what they saw.

"The hell is that!"

* * *

 **WITH RUBY**

* * *

Everything hurted … no, scratch that. Everything felt like it was on fire for the girl, every time she tried to move the pain came back and forced her back to the ground. A pool of blood began to form underneath her, growing with no sign of stopping.

Her breath became hitched as her hands crawled over the wound area. The second her fingers brushed against the wound a hiss of pain escaped her mouth as warm blood dribbled off her fingers.

" _Oh god … am I going to die"_ asked Ruby to herself. Her fear growing to newfound heights.

"No … No, I can't die here. … Symbiote … if your there, please, I need help. I don't know if you care for me but please … I need you more than ever right now" whispered Ruby. Her head became slowly more dizzy for every second that past.

…

…

…

" _ **We will not die here"**_

* * *

Roman could in a mixture of shock in horror at the **thing** that stood inside the shop.

The creatures white eyes glared the master thief as the people around the beast looked at it with equal amount of fear, horror, and a smidgen of disgust.

"Tch, what the hell are you idiots gawking at, take care of that thing" ordered Roman as he pushed down his feeling on … whatever was in front of him.

Before Junior's men could respond the symbiote flung itself out of the shop and towards one of the nearby thugs. The thug could only scream as the symbiote slammed one of its fist into the thugs head, throwing him meters away as sicking crack could be heard. The body thrashed into the ground unceremoniously unmoving at all.

…

" **GRRR"**

The symbiote turned its attention to the remain thugs near its vicinity.

The alien like growl caused more than a few of them flinch as some dared to look with morbid curiosity. The symbiote's mouth unhinged itself as the snake like tongue slithered on the air, thick green goo dripping from it, and it's jaw shifted to something that resembled a parody of a smirk.

* * *

If Ruby could describe what she was feeling at this moment it could summed up in one word.

Intoxicating

The raw power flowing through her body once more was simply amazing. She felt so … lucid, as if she was watching everything happening than being there. Her body felt so light numb as the symbiote moved around the streets with the deadly grace of an Angel and brutality of a demon.

Her head felt light headed … as if she was on the edge of going to sleep, yet just barely staying awake.

She could see the looks of horror etched on the thugs faces with great detail as they fruitlessly try to stop her. Had she been less keen her eyes would have not picked up the van driving away, it's screeching tires barely reaching her ears.

With a great mental heave she turned her neck to the slowly disappearing van, barely acknowledging the piles of broken bodies laid across her.

" _T-there running … with all those stolen stuff"_ thought Ruby.

Even in her somewhat hazy state Ruby she couldn't allow to happen.

Now normally Ruby would be against such a action, mostly due to not really having any training to do something about it. However, due to a combination of the euphoric high she was getting from the symbiote as well as her own morals she couldn't just stand there, not when she finally had power to do something about it.

Putting some pressure into her legs Ruby sprinted towards the van … only for her legs refusing to budge.

Instead,she felt her arms moved upwards. Long strands of thick black goop jetted out of her wrist, clinging onto a nearby rooftop. Her view changed as the symbiote threw Ruby into the air and onto the rooftop.

"W-What are doing! We have to go back and stop that thief" demanded Ruby, fighting against the symbiote's control. Her legs buckled and spasm.

" _ **We are leaving, this is not our fight"**_

"No"

" _ **No"**_

""You heard me. We can't let that criminal escaped, not after what he did, he has to be brought into justice" argued Ruby.

" _ **Oh? And what about hiding from the those spec ops people hm? Catching a criminal would only make it easier for them to find us."**_

Ruby could not refute the symbiote. It was right, she really didn't want to draw those people's attention and catching a criminal would only make their job easier and hers harder.

However

She couldn't let that thief get away with what he was doing. None of those people deserved it, what had they done that warranted their possessions to be stolen, to be threatened with death, to live with fear that such an action could happen again … none of them had deserved that.

But most importantly of all … it would go against all her mother taught her. From what little memories she had of her Summer would always tell her stories, stories about the heroes stopping evil and upholding justice.

Sure they were cheesy and not the most accurate but they did get a message across to her.

If the hero doesn't do anything against evil than evil _**will**_ triumph.

And her mother had only reinforced that idea. Even after her death Ruby had always held those ideas in her heart, to go against her beliefs … would be going against the memory of her mother.

"... You aren't wrong symbiote … I know I'm being a hypocrite here right now, asking to go out in the open when I stated that I would not. But … but I just can't stand here and do nothing!"

"I'm not going to bore you with my life-story, but, but I know what's it like to be powerless, I lived that life since the moment I was born. I _**know**_ what those people are going through and for the first time in my life I can _**do**_ something about. All my life, I lived powerless, unable to anything … but than you came along and gave me the chance, the chance to do something, to be _**someone**_ and do something about it."

"So please, let me stop them, let me bring them to justice. Because if nobody is going to do anything than what's stopping them from doing this again and again? Please … let me stop them" pleaded Ruby. She had barely realized that her lips and throat had tired out.

…

…

…

Instead of a response the oppressive feeling on her body had disappeared as her body could feel no more resistance from the symbiote.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruby, confusion laced in her voice. But instead of a response all she received was silence from the black goo. Under normal circumstances she would have pressed for some kind of reason, but for now she would put away and focus on catching up with our master thief.

...

"... Thank you" whispered Ruby.

* * *

 **WITH ROMAN**

* * *

"Um, hey boss … you think we lost that … _thing_ " hesitantly asked one of the remaining men as the van drifted through the maze of roads that made Vale.

"Hell if I know ..." replied Roman "... Look, just focus on driving and leave the thinking to me alright, I didn't pay for brains."

Receiving a silence from junior's men Roman released a frustrated sigh. Pulling out another cigar he lit it as the first puffs entered his mouth and the nicotine inside did its thing.

What remained of junior's men stayed silent, and to a untrained eye may seemed that whatever attacked them hadn't affected them at all. Of course, anyone who wasn't a civilian could would see that they were absolutely terrified.

Now had Roman not seen whatever that thing was he would scoffed at the men's claim. However, after seeing that _thing_ it would be lie to say he wasn't unnerved about it to say the least. But for now questions about that thing would be shoved away until this job was over.

…

…

…

*THUD*

"The hell was th-" began a thug before he and the rest heard the sound of glass breaking. Immediately the van startled to swirl left and right haphazardly, the frightened sound of the driver could be clearly heard.

Before they could respond the car came to a _crashing_ halt. Both Roman and his men tumbled around like puppets who's strings had been severed. Eventually it came to immediate halt, everyone groaning in pain as they were tangled in a pile twisted arms and legs.

From the back doors of the van the steel that formed it bended and twisted in unsettling ways. They only lasted for less than minute before being ripped off, the artificial lights from the streets illuminated the vans interior as a dark shadow cast itself over the pile of men.

" **Geez, you guys look like you need a chiropractor, maybe an hour or more"** commented Ruby.

All she got was groans of pain in response.

Ruby shrugged to herself, outstretching her palm jet stream of black goo covered the men as it quickly solidified and blinded itself into the the metal hull of the van.

" **There, that should keep you preoccupied till the cops can come"**

Turning around Ruby didn't spare any of them a glance as she dialed for 911, once giving them her current location … or at least a general idea where she was, she had honestly no real idea where she was at the moment.

Only giving Roman and his men a single glance just to make sure they hadn't broken out Ruby outstretched her arm as tendril came out and stuck itself to the edge of a nearby roof. Pulling herself up she quickly left the crime scene, not knowing how much this single act would change her life.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE**

* * *

High above the glowing city of Vale, where the mighty glass towers loomed over the city and showed off their impressive wealth and power to all below, Ruby Rose sat on the edges of rooftop.

The symbiote still clung onto her but there few difference, such as the lack of a mouth and the claws having disappeared.

"... Well … that was, disappointing to say the least" said Ruby. "I of was hoping it would be more, action back to say the least. B-But I'm not saying it wasn't nice to see that orange haired thief and his cronies all tied up. I bet there enjoying their time in the slammer right now."

" **..."**

"... Sooooo … um … yeah, thanks for helping me back their. I think we did a real good job back there … you and me, together."

" **..."**

"So … thanks … thanks a lot" awkwardly replied Ruby.

" _ **What now human?"**_

"Oh! Um, what do you mean 'what now' " asked Ruby.

" _ **You've captured the thief, but now you've left yourself open. Those people back in the shop, no doubt that they will spread word about us and once they learn that thief was captured so quickly it wouldn't take long to put the two together.**_ "

"Now just hold on a minute, I wasn't the one who burst out of the bathroom and attacked those men" argued Ruby.

" _ **No you didn't, but you did influence me to attack them. I could feel your desire to hurt them human."**_

"Hold on a moment, your saying that my desires made you attack them" re-stated Ruby.

" _ **To an extent certain desires can influence me and the same can go for you."**_

"Oh … joy" grimly replied Ruby.

" _ **Now human, what are you going to do now?"**_

...

"... I … I honestly do not know. I just wanted to make those jerks pay for what they did. But now … well, I kinda have an idea what I want to do" slowly answered Ruby.

" _ **And what would that be?"**_

"I want to be a hero, more specifically, a superhero" declared Ruby.

" _ **Superhero?"**_

"Yeah, there like people with cool abilities that help others. All my my life I wanted to do something similar like that, helping and protecting those who can't. And now, thanks to you I feel like maybe I can be that hero" explained Ruby.

" _ **... You are … passionate about this human"**_

"Yeah, I won't lie on that. But yeah, that is pretty much my plan I had … and if those spec ops guys come back we could always go public" said Ruby. "However, what about you? Because I really can't do anything unless you say yes as well."

…

…

" _ **... We fight here, in the city, nowhere else"**_

"Wait … so your, in on this" questioned Ruby.

" _ **For now human"**_

"But, why though?"

" _ **I have my reasons human, leave it at that."**_

"Oh"

"But um, thank you, thank you a lot" thanked Ruby.

" _ **Hmph"**_

…

…

…

"So um, what do think of a new costume. Um, not saying that what I have right now isn't good, because it's really good as it is now and well …" blurted out Ruby.

" _ **Slow yourself human. And what do you have in mind exactly?"**_

"Well I was thinking of a bit more red, maybe a cape or a hood, take out the mouth because that is going to scare somebody" listed off Ruby.

" _ **Hm"**_

As Ruby continued to list off her potential ideas the symbiote began to shift and warp itself. When it came to a halt the symbiote took control of the legs as it ignored Ruby's sudden cries. Carefully the symbiote crawled across the glass panels till the young girl could now see her new transformed look.

The new suit was primarily red with black veins covering her entire body from head to feet. A small hood was behind her as rows of teeth were lined across the edges, beyond that the suit look overall the same from the previous one.

"Woah … this is actually pretty neat" whispered Ruby. She brought a single finger and traced it over her new mask admiring both the alien texture as well as the intricate design as well.

" _ **Enjoying it"**_

"Yeah, I think this one is definitely a keeper" said Ruby. "However, I still need some kind of hero name to myself."

A few names immediately came to her head but where scrapped, they were either to cheezy for her or just to generic for her. Ruby bit her lip in annoyance as she tired to think up a name that worked with her. Her eyes trailed up to the moon of remnant in all it's shattered glory and as she stared into it the young girl couldn't help but notice how it was shaped like a crescent … hm, a crescent.

…

…

*SNAP*

"Crescent Rose!" exclaimed Ruby. That definitely sound unique and not cheesy at all, in fact it almost gave a mysterious vibe to it, also looking back at symbol on her chest it to help support the name. As she repeated the word in her mind it only cemented the idea till Ruby finally choose that to be her superhero persona name.

"Alright, Crescent Rose it is than" declared Ruby. "I hope your ready Vale because you got a new superhero in town."

…

"Once I can somehow get off of here. Um Symbiote, a little help here" said Ruby.

* * *

 **Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

 **Done, here is the next chapter, I hope you're happy you shmucks. This took longer than it should have, but blame it on college and my own laziness. But I don't think much actually care about that stuff so I will focus on more of the important parts like answer reviews and showing the plan.**

 **TheShadow997: Well I'm sorry that my story is not what you expected but I already have a plan in mind and I'm sticking to it. If you don't like you can always look for other stories or go make your own.**

 **herpader1028: Thank you very much for the support and don't worry I ain't going to** **discontinue** **this story.**

 **CravenKiwi: Understandable**

 **With that over I should explain the next chapters for my other** **stories.**

 **Old Power**

 **Cloth & Scythe **

**Venomous Rose**

 **in this order**

 **So outside of that there really isn't much I can think of next at the moment besides hoping that your enjoying the story and please leave a like or maybe a review, both would be nice.**

 **P.S. Still need beta (please)**

 **-robotgod456**


	3. Volume 1, Issue 3: First day on the Job

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta(someone who is skilled in writing fighting scenes will be preferable)**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **RayQ Cina: Really? Never knew Venom was getting such love in this community. But also come on, how can not say no to that sexy alien ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Yeah I can agree to that idea of Ruby not being a huntress, something about it really creates some nice possible character development.**

 **95thegamer59 : Thank very much, and trust me I understand that feeling, for I now I just wing as have, hasn't killed me yet so why stop.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thank you very much**

 **Junior VB: To answer you first comment on chapter 1, well what if you were told you couldn't be something you desire but your sibling got to on the other hand ... yeah, not really going to go well. For the second question, hey, I always go unexpected because why not and also thank you for the support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 First day on the Job**

* * *

 **"LEFT, LEFT, LEFT"**

"I know that dammit!" yelled Ruby, barely avoiding in smashing into a nearby gargoyle statue.

"Seriously, who even add gargoyles onto building corners to begin with! What are they going to do? Scare off the birds".

 **"More like to scare you away human"** grumbled the symbiote.

 _"~sigh~ Ignoring my local pessimistic alien, this week could have gone ..._ _better"_ thought Ruby. It had only been a week since the two of them had come the agreement of being hero's and suffice that say the first week was ...

 _lackluster_

It was absolutely boring, like no arguing it. The only good deed that remotely could be a considered a deed and not community service was when she saved that cat from one of the local park trees.

And that was like 3 days ago!

Out of that most of the week was swinging around the city while avoiding hitting anything, and just watching the birds flying around while everyone went one their merrily way to somewhere else.

 _"Ugh, I'm not trying to ask for trouble but can this city at least give me something to stop. At this rate I'll be in my damm forties before anybody will notice me, of course that's not taking in consideration that they may see me as some crazy girl will superpowers before that."_

Coming to a nearby ledge she shoot a tentacle out of wrist and into the ledge. Once it had a firm grip she pulled herself forward until grabbing on it and setting herself onto a crouch.

Outside of her lackluster hero life her civilian life wasn't any better.

Wake up

Breakfast

School

Work at dust till dawn

Come home

Do homework

Play on her computer

Study

Sleep

And than rinse and repeat that for next four years of her life before heading off to college. Only to probably do it again once she got there, only with a bit of drinking.

"Hm ... I wonder if there is anything with that Roman guy? Maybe he got out and I can put him back in bars again" she asked herself. Pulling her scroll she tapped it a few times before searching for anything related to the master thief.

...

"Tch, nothing at all, ugghhhhh" she groaned, throwing her back onto the roof.

 **"Not working out as you expected human?"** the symbiote projecting itself onto a lone tendril.

"It's the first week ... give it some time ... hopefully" muttered Ruby, moving her body on the side.

 **"You don't sound so sure yourself either human"**

All it got was grumbles from it host.

 **"Well, if that is your response then you won't mind the little mugging going on beneath us"**

"Muggings! Where, Where?" demanded Ruby, her head darting around for the aforementioned crime going on.

 **"Look down"**

Following the aliens instructions a small amount of giddiness and excitement formed in her chest. Three tough looking guys were looking down over somebody. Who it was she didn't care, all that matter was somebody was need in help and she was suffering extreme boredom.

Jumping off the ledge her feet quickly made contact with the ground as the three thugs turned around to see her.

 _"Alright me, showtime"_

xxx

"Hey there fellas, whacha doing here" asked Ruby innocently.

"What's it matter to you? Aren't you a bit too old to be wearing spandex" asked one of the thugs.

"And aren't you not suppose to be threatening somebody, because last I checked that's a crime their buddy" answered back Ruby.

"Look kid, I think in your in the wrong place. Why don't you turn around and we'll pretend this didn't happened" the man offered.

"Hmmmm, Nope. Pretty sure your not suppose to be threatening somebody, still a crime" answered Ruby.

"Alright kid, you listen her-" began the man, marching up to the girl and grabbing the front of her costume. Before his hands could reach the symbiote Ruby grabbed his hand, and began to tighten her grip quickly. Raising him above her the man didn't have time to speak before being slammed into the ground and then thrown at the nearby dumpster, causing a dent to form on the metal.

"One down, two to go" said Ruby, eyeing the other two thugs who were frozen in shock.

"Come on, don't tell me your scared. I'm still warming up, so give me a challenge" she spoke while motioning the two to come at her.

A cry of fury erupted from one of the thugs as the man took a pocket knife and charged at the girl. Unfortunately for him, had he fought Ruby before getting the symbiote he may have beaten her.

But now?

"To slow there buddy, I recommend you lose a few pounds before fighting me" advised Ruby, ducking and weaving there the man's attack with ease. Seriously, this guy was practically telegraphing every move he was about to make.

 _"Probably should end this now, don't want to this fight to last as long as one of those mistraliean TV shows"_ thought Ruby. In brief show of superhuman speed/strength, Ruby wrenched the knife from the thugs hands and kneed him straight into the gut. Causing him to hit the brick wall behind him to crack and knocking him out cold.

"Well, I guess that leaves you than ..." Ruby proclaimed. Only to see the last guy running out of the ally, and from the looks of it a purse on hand as well.

"Oh come on really ..." shaking her head in a bit of disappointment "... don't worry ma'am I'll get your purse back."

A tentacle shot out of her wrist as she pulled herself onto the ledge she was on previously. Running over the front side her eye scanned the crowd before locking onto the still running thug. Taking a few steps back Ruby crouched her legs slightly, the muscles underneath tensed up. Not a second passed before Ruby threw herself into a sprint, running and jumping over different rooftops as she caught up with the thug with ease.

 _"Just a little to side ..."_ mused Ruby. Her feet edged closer and closer to edge of the rooftop, at the last moment she slowed herself down momentary.

 _"Aaannnddd, now"_ jumping across the top and right in front of the man. Small spider cracks formed on concrete as Ruby turned to face the now terrified man.

"So, you going to give that purse back to the lady or do I need to teach you respectful manner as well?" asked Ruby.

A attempted hay-maker to face answered back.

"Hard way it is than" Ruby said as she dodged punch. Grabbing the still exposed arm she wrenched the man closer to her before kneeing him in the gut, gobble and spittle spat out of his mouth. Letting the arm go she went for the mans front shirt, pulling the man up off the ground she swung the man atop of her before throwing him straight into a sign post. The steel beam twisted and bended as man fell down, knocked out cold.

"And I'll take that thank you" said Ruby. Seeing the purse near the knocked out man she scoped it up with her hand. "Well that was rather easy" commented Ruby, here eyes caught the slight a disheveled lady with purple hair.

"Hey hold on a sec, aren't you that lady-" began Ruby. Recognizing the lady from the ally she jogged up to the lady, purse in hand and out towards her.

"Please! Don't hurt me" the lady cried putting her arms in front of her.

"Wait what!? lady you got it wrong" exclaimed Ruby, waving her hands in denial.

"You can take it, I don't need it. Just leave me alone please!" Pleaded the lady.

Whispers could be heard around Ruby as a crowd formed around the heroine. Looks of curiosity, fear, and anger bore into Ruby as she gulped her throat.

"B-B-But I, they were ..." Desperately explained Ruby. But all her words fell on deaf ears, from the crowd Ruby was pretty sure that she heard the sound of a calling phone.

"I ... I ..."

 **" _Human"_**

Dropping the purse Ruby leaped on top of the roof,

and ran.

* * *

 **PATCH, XIAO LONG HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

Ruby almost ripped the doors hinges, entering the home, before slamming it back. Throwing her backpack on the sofa she is ignored zwei and refused to answer her sister, baring herself in her room.

The once pale white face was now flushed with bright red as embarrassment, shame, and fear filled her body. She was face first on her pillow, using the sides to cover the ears.

...

...

...

 **"Human ... do you want to ... talk about it"**

...

...

"Why do you care" asked the muffled voice of Ruby.

 **"Considering that you are my current host your health is my concern human"**

"Well I'm fine thank you very much" answered Ruby.

 **"Your reaction to what happened back there says otherwise"**

"Well how would you react then, God that was ... arghh, I don't even know how to explain it"

 **"Well I would either kill or eat them ... maybe both"**

...

...

"Why ... Why was that lady so scared of me? I was only trying to help her, not to mug her."

 **"You humans are easily scared at those that you do not understand. You were an unknown human, and as a result they are scared of you."**

"That's, surprisingly wise coming from you"

 **"I manage"**

"So you think that ... I was to harsh or something?"

 **"Define, harsh"**

"Never mind than"

...

...

...

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"Heellooo, Ruby you there" asked Yang.

"Yeah what is it"

"Well first the of all, what was that back there, I think you gave zwei a scare" said Yang.

"It was nothing" replied Ruby.

"That didn't sound like nothing" pressed Yang.

"Well it's none of your business" bit back Ruby.

"~sigh~ fine, if that's how you want it" relented Yang. "So did you hear about the vigilante beating up some guys, heard they all had to go to the hospital" explained Yang.

"The hospital!"

"Yeah, I heard the lady was trying to get money as well" added Yang. Unfortunately, the next words fell on deaf ears as Ruby was processing what Yang said earlier.

 _"Oh God, the hospital ... I-I-I thought they be sent to the police station not to the hospital. God, how much strength did I put in those punches."_

Grabbing her scroll the young girl began looking at the latest news.

* * *

 ***UNKNOWN PERSON ATTACKS THREE MEN, ALL HEAVILY INJURED, NOW IN HOSPITAL***

* * *

"An unknown assailant had recently assaulted three armed men. It's believed the assailant was unarmed and possibly a huntresses. The three men were left in different states of condition while one of them showed possible spinal injury" whispered Ruby, speaking from word to word from the article.

"... Oh God ... this wasn't suppose to happen. I-I didn't mean to do that" she whispered, clutching her mouth with a hand. Her eyes moved towards her hands as she tried to level her breathing.

 **"Human, you need to calm down"**

"And how in the blazing hell do I do that" hissed Ruby. "Those men are in the hospital because of me and now one possibly has spinal injury for gods sake."

 **"... Do you at least know why that happened?"**

...

 **"~sigh~ ... Control human, you need to learn how to control our strength or else this will happen again."**

...

"And how do I that?" asked Ruby.

 **"How should I know human?"**

Instead of replying Ruby opted to stare into her hands. _"Control huh? ... and because of a lack of that three people are now in hospital for it. Still, the symbiote it right. If I don't learn how to control this strength then I'm just going to be hurting more than I'm saving and I'm pretty sure that Vale won't tolerate that. But how?_ _"_

A tired sigh came from her mouth, putting her head back on the pillow she tried to come up with some kind of plan that wouldn't cost much and will be effective.

"Come on brain, think of something or else kiss our hero chance goodbye" Ruby muttered to herself. A grow escape her throat as a few minutes had passed and still she couldn't come up with a good idea, all she was getting was pure her head she saw a few crumbled up pieces of paper laying across her desk, math equations written out, obsolete notes, and forgotten essay topics.

Grabbing one of the balls Ruby rolled over her hand before chucking the crumbled paper into the trashcan at the end of her room.

It missed

Grunting, she grabbed another ball, this time her arm was covered in the symbiote before throwing it.

It slammed at the wall, and missed.

Scowling ruby grabbed another one, but before she let the ball go it stopped and just dangled on the tip of her fingers.

Getting up she observed where she threw the enhanced ball.

The wall looked perfectly fine, but running over the wall with a finger it became clear of a dent, it was small but there.

...

...

Ruby took the the two balls on the ground before getting the ones on her desk. Seven balls she had in total.

Perfect

Reading a ball her arm was recovered in the symbiote before she tossed the ball. It easily sailed across the room and hit the wall again, missing the bin. And she repeated that, reducing how much force was in each one.

 **"What are you doing human?"**

"What you said, learning how to control the strength" Ruby explained.

 **"By throwing paper?"**

"You got to start somewhere small."

 **"Hmm"**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL AREA**

* * *

"Come on, Come on, Come on" Ruby prayed. It had been been more than two weeks since the incident, and since then she had been working ... a lot.

For many people the struggle was getting power,.

For Ruby, it was suppressing that power into a more manageable form.

At first it started with aforementioned ball training as the symbiote put it lightly. It was simple, with the symbiote she threw papers balls straight into the wall and going over the bin completely. But if she could control that strength and get the ball into the bin, then something like pulling punch shouldn't be to hard ... right?

It taken far more than Ruby had expected, a reminder about the sheer boost in power the symbiote offered. But after hours, if not days, of work something as simple as throwing a paper ball into a bin became doable, a day of joy that was for her.

Now?

Standing on top of a apartment complex a single brick dangled between a piece of symbiote webbing. Meters away was Ruby, fully clad in the symbiote. This test was seeing if she could hit the brick while avoiding to crack it at the same time.

Suffice to say ... it was a work in progress.

At first she just tired to see the full extent of her power, out of sheer curiosity mind you.

The break quickly became a pile of brick pieces and brick powder.

Didn't last a second.

Since then she spent every moment she had available to both suppressing and honing that strength. But as much as she wanted to believe that she improved, which she had, honest, but compared to a hunter it wasn't a long shot to assume she had room to improve.

But right now?

It was enough

...

hopefully

"Deep breaths Ruby" Ruby breathed. Raising her fist she geared it back. And she thew it, the fist quickly collided with the brick as it sailed from its previous position to a few meters away.

Going over, Ruby checked to see if there any cracks visible on the surface.

...

...

"YES" Ruby cried. Not a single crack could be seen. She had finally done it.

A soft rumbled was felt on the back of her neck, a sign of the symbiote being pleased. One of the other things she learned were the signs the symbiote gave when it feeling a certain emotion.

 **"So have you learned control?"**

"If this doesn't say control than I'll eat my God damn left shoe" Ruby said. Holding the perfectly fine brick up.

 **"So what now human? Your control has improved greatly since weeks ago."**

"I ... I, didn't really think that far" Ruby admitted. Underneath her mask a small blush creeped up.

"But if I had to say ... I guess going on another patrol I guess" Ruby suggested. Not hearing/feeling any response she took that as a yes. Tensing her legs she quickly broke into a sprint as she leapt off of the roof, two strands of black goo shot out of her wrist and pulled her towards her destination.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

It was just a simple job, make sure the sprinkler system was turned off and let the other guys do there part. Was what they were doing legal? Hell no.

But unfortunately there wasn't much else they could do. Either this or end up sleeping with the fishes and the last thing he wanted was somebody telling his mother that his body was found washed up ashore.

"Hey kid, are you done with your end or what? Getting a little angsty with how long your taking" barked out another male voice from the the radio on his waist.

"Well than you will be happy to know that I'm done with my part" replied back the man.

"Good, now get yourself out of there bud. I ain't going to be waiting anymore longer" the man on the radio replied.

...

"~sigh~ I knew I shouldn't have agree to that contract" he muttered. Getting up from his spot he dusted himself off before walking out of the room. Gently closing the door the man stooped himself in his tracks, hearing the sound of something nearby. Muscles tensed up, turning around his heart clenched as the sight of a child walking down.

"Hey mister, whatchca doing here?" asked the kid. Curiosity evident in the kids eyes.

How much he wanted to scream at the kid, to get out of here before everything goes to hell. Oh how much he wanted to. But if his _boss_ ever finds out ...

"Just my job kid, say what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with mom or pa?" he asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are outside talking to some people" replied the kid.

"... Hey, kid, I heard that there is a nearby candy shop opening today. I think you and your parents can still go there" recommended the man.

"Really?" pressed the kid.

"Really" he replied.

"Ok" the kid agreed, walking away from the man. One the kid was far enough the man's shoulders sagged, a sorrowful look on his face.

"God have mercy on them"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Five long hours and still not a single person" Ruby sighed. Swinging across the city the sun dimmed and the last rays of sunlight illuminated the glass towers of Vale. If Ruby had the time she probably would've marveled at sight ... oh who was she kidding, not like anything was happening.

 **"Disappointed?"**

"Yeah, kinda" Ruby admitted. "But it's not like it's the end of the world, I mean it's not like Vale is going to be destroyed in the next month or something."

 **"..."**

"Still though-" Ruby began "-Hey, what's happening down there?"

Below the heroine were three firetrucks moving past the traffic. Horns were blaring as the red light flashed repeatedly. Curious, Ruby followed the trucks as they went along their. It wasn't long till the trucks entered the high density area of Vale.

And there Ruby could see where the trucks were going.

Plumes of black smoke rose into the air from not afar away.

Fire

Ruby speed herself towards the place.

xxx

It had taken less than a few minutes to reach to the place. Her heart clenched as the young girl looked with horror at the burning building in front of her. Already the firemen were getting their equipment out.

 _"They won't get their time"_ Ruby thought as she saw the them do their job. _"But maybe ... maybe I can."_

Tensing her legs she went into a slight crouching position. Taking a deep breath Ruby broke in a sprint and leapt into the burning building.

xxx

Hot glass shattered as they bounced off the girl. It was these moments Ruby was really thankful for the symbiote, having not to breath in the noxious flumes from the building really helped.

The humidity pressed deeply on her as she surveyed the area. Everything was on fire ... ok, maybe that was a little stupid to say since well ... everything was on fire to begin with.

"Hello! Is anyone here!?" Ruby cried out. The only sound she could hear was the cackle of the flames. "No choice than, well out of the frying pan and into the oven eh?"

Delving further into the building Ruby kept her senses open as she called out for any response. Getting towards a nearby door she banged it a few times for a response.

"H-Hello, is anybody there? Please help, help!" cried a voice from the other side.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out, don't move alright" Ruby replied. Grabbing the door by the hinges she easily tore it off and threw it onto the side. On the ground was old man on the ground coughing harshly as he clutched her his mouth with his sleeve tightly.

Not wasting time Ruby rushed over to the old man, pulling him close. She rushed over to the exit she made.

"Hold him" Ruby ordered the symbiote.

 **" _Got it_ "**

Tendrils of black goo stuck themselves on the man, fastening him to Ruby. Ignoring his cries she jumped off the building, using the side of the wall to slow herself down as she reached the ground.

She could feel the looks everyone was giving her as her feet touched the ground. Ignoring them Ruby rushed over to where the firefighters were and handed the man to them. Not waiting for a reply she spun around and went back into the building.

xxx

Three floors. Three floors she had searched and grabbed everyone that was still trapped in the building. Some elderly people, a few families, and even a pet dog were all that she saved. Giving the last of them to the firefighters and their families Ruby let out a tired sigh as her shoulders sagged. While physically fine her mind was another matter.

The sight of crying family members as they either hugged their loved ones or look on with horror as everything they hold dear burned right in front of them. It was tiring, very tiring. For now she had to push it away, their still could be people in there. Readying her body Ruby was just about jump back in before the sound of a someone shouting stopped.

Turning her attention the source she saw two adults screaming at a firefighter as one of them had tears running down their cheeks.

"Hey, whats going on here" Ruby asked, jogging over. The crying women gabbed Ruby's arm, surprising her.

"Uh hey lady can please le-"

"My boy, my precious baby. He's still in there!" cried the women.

"Wait what? Hold on a sec lady, what do you mean he's still in there?"

"H-H-He's in the top floor, the firefighters say they can't reach him" explained the mother. "Please, you have to save him!"

Pulling the lady off she firmly grasped the mothers shoulders, staring into her tear ridden eyes.

"Don't worry ma'am, I _will_ get him out" Ruby assured.

"... Thank you ..." whispered the mother.

Turning around she jumped onto the wall before beginning to sprint upwards the wall.

xxx

Everything was so hot, he couldn't remember when it happened. Mommy and Daddy were downstairs when everything got so hot. At first he ignored it, thinking it must have been the heater. But when it started to get really uncomfortable that was when he heard the screams.

At first he didn't much, thinking it must have been the neighbors again ... that was until the smoke begin to enter the room. Confusion and fear were the first things he felt, but after that the need to escape eclipsed them. He ran to the door and got greeted by a wall of flames. He tired to get water out of sink but it didn't work, no water was coming.

And then everything went even worse.

There was a loud explosion and then everything went black ... until recently. Breathing was hard, so very hard. Everything hurted so much and the flames around didn't help. How long has he tried screaming out? He did not know how many times he tried to, but now his throat was too dry and it only got harder to breathe.

...

"Hello! Is anybody still in here" cried out a voice.

...

From the smoke he saw a superhero, just like in the comics he reads.

He tried to scream for her but his throat was to hoarse. Instead he tried to make noise to get the superhero's attention, constantly hitting the floor repeatedly. The superhero did not notice him as she began to leave the area.

"No, please ... please don't leave" softy cried the boy, hot tears ran across his face as he weakly raised his hand. Pleading for it to not be true.

...

...

"Hang on their kid, your not going to be left here" declared Ruby.

xxx

Once again she had to give thank to the symbiote, had it not been for it she could've easily missed the boy. Rushing over to him she gave the kid her best heroic voice she could give.

"Hang on their kid, your not going to be left here" she declared.

The young boy gave a small joyful smile her, before his eyelids began to drop and his head rested on the floor.

 **"The boy has finally passed out it seems ... you might want to get him out soon if you don't want him to choke to death."**

"Don't need to tell me twice."

Looking at the situation she couldn't help but grimace. A good amount of brick and debris were littered across the boys's lower torso. She had to be careful, one bad move and boy could have his body further crushed.

 _"Come on me, you can do this, don't let all the work go for nothing"._ Chanting it over and over in her head. Placing her hands on kid's shoulders she grasped onto them and started to pull him out of the rubble. Only to stop when the kid began to groan in pain.

"Dammit, symbiote I'm going to need your help here."

All she got was a rumble from the back of her throat before four tentacles erupted from her back. Each of the appendages delved into the rubble, lifting it above the ground. With a light tug she quickly pulled the boy out of the rubble as it fell back down. A tight look came to her face as she saw the condition the kid's legs were in, suffice to say ... it wasn't a pretty sight.

Nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around the boy's body, quickly running out of the room. More tentacles came out of her back as they all helped slow down Ruby as her feet touched the ground. Running over to a pair of paramedics she ignored the gasp that came from the mother.

No words were needed as the paramedics understood what they needed to know. Gently taking the boy from her hands they quickly began operating on him.

The mother rushed over to her son, not before giving a wordless "thank you."

A tired sigh escaped her mouth as she couldn't help but simile at the scene of the mother holding her child tightly. "I think, I think I did good out there."

 **"Hmph, well it cou-"**

A loud explosion stopped whatever words were about to come out of the aliens mouth.

Turning her attention to the source Ruby gaped at horror at what she saw. The building, it was falling. Slowly but surely it was. People were shouting everyone to get out of here, but their were still those too shell shocked to respond instead opted to stay still as the building crumbled on top of them.

She had to do something. There was no she could get everyone out, she didn't have the time.

No, instead she had to do something ...

 _"Hey symbiote ... how much can you hold?"_

 **"What are you thinking hum-"**

The symbiote did not have time to finish before Ruby sprinted over to the building. Rising both hands into the air,

she prayed.

xxx

Lewis velvet was a simple man. He worked 8 hours a day for 5 days a week. Being a firefighter wasn't his first choice, but is wan't to say that he hated his job. No, he enjoyed his job, saving people from fires and seeing them reconnect with their loved ones always put a simile on his face no matter what.

However, there were moments that he wondered if he would make it back. While not the most dangerous job compared to that of a hunter, it didn't mean death wasn't there. And when those life flashing moments he _really_ did wonder if he was going to make it.

Now ... now he was having those moments once again, this time with a burning building collapsing about to collapse on them.

Closing his eyes he breached for the pain and whatever comes next.

...

...

...

"Ngh, Hey guys, mind getting those people out of here. Holding a fucking burning building isn't exactly ... hard" grunted out Ruby.

All around her the eyes of various people opened to shock, mouths agape at the sight. A single girl, holding the entire building back form crushing them.

"Can ... you ... hurr **y ... UP!"** she roared.

As if a dam had been broken the people began to run, grabbing everyone they could the firefighters took guided the scared crowed out of the building. Until the last of civilians had escaped.

As that last firefighters had escape Lewis couldn't help but look back at the girl ... no, the hero ... and prayed for safety.

xxx

 **"The have all escaped human"**

"Good ... then we can ... get to the ... next part" Ruby huffed. Her arms felt they were on fire and already were shaking.

 **"Grrr, I'm not going to enjoy this human"**

"You aren't the only one buddy" Ruby grunted out. Giving one last check that nobody was left she proceeded phase 2 of her plan ... dropping the building. And BOY did it _hurt_. Hot brick bashed against the back of her body as the weight of thousands of pounds squished on her frame. Normally this was where she should've died.

However, having a living alien suit that gives someone super humans abilities tends to cause normal to be kicked out of the party ... a lot.

Letting the alien taking the reins Ruby once again felt the wired feeling of being the backseat driver of her own body. Not something she enjoys to say the least. As her body morph and shifted into something a bit more bulkier a she couldn't but be amazed by how fast it was tearing through the rubble.

...

...

 **"We're here"**

"Wait, seriously! that was like ... I don't know, a minute or something" Ruby gaped with surprise.

"You really need to tell me about just how far you can go."

 **"Later"**

"Of course it is"

Not getting a response from the symbiote the feeling of regaining control was brief before her body returned back into it's previous state. Weird feelings aside she quickly pulled the last of the brick away before leaping out of the mess.

Feet touching the, slightly, shaky ground Ruby took a deep breath ... as she stared at the crowd of people watching her with apt surprise.

...

...

...

"Umm, hi?" Ruby said as she softly waved her hand at the crowd of people. She gulped some spite as the crowed's only response to her was pure silence. At least till a small blur ran towards her, two voices crying out in objection.

Ruby's eyes widen in surprise as the blur turned out to be a young girl. It didn't take long till the kid finally got near to her. And than she gave her a teddy bear.

"Um, thank you for saving mommy and daddy. You can have Mr. Simile if you want" the girl offered.

"Ugh ... I ... um" Ruby stuttered out. Seriously, none of those superhero movies could have prepared her for this.

So instead she went with her gut feeling.

Pushing the teddy bear back the girl Ruby opted to give the kid a pat on the head. "Hey, you don't need to give me that. Just knowing that you and everyone else is safe is more than enough for me"

 _"Please don't take the wrong way,_ _Please don't take the wrong way,_ _Please don't take the wrong way,_ _Please don't take the wrong way._ _"_

"OK miss ... ummm" replied the girl, her eyebrows scrunched together cutely.

"Crescent, Crescent Rose" Ruby answered. "Now why don't you head back to your parents over there kid, I think all of us need a good rest after that."

Shooting some webbing Ruby once again leaped into the night sky.

* * *

 **VALE,** **RESIDENTIAL** **DISTRICT**

* * *

 ***UNKNOWN VIGILANTE SAVES PEOPLE FROM BURNING BUILDING. NEW HERO OF VALE OR PUBLIC MENACE IN DISGUISE?***

"Hmm ... not exactly the best thing said about me. But it is better than before though" Ruby said aloud as she read the latest newspaper.

 **"At least you are now well known, or at least more than before."**

"Yeah, and hey, at least people don't think about the whole robber thing anymore ... hopefully" Ruby added.

 **"So what now human?"**

"Now? Now we show the city who Crescent Rose really is" Ruby answered. "And I know just the place to start."

Below them a car chase could be seen, money flaying out of the the front car as bullets were fired.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **There done, god I'm sorry for the wait, college is not fun to time management. So besides watching the latest episode of RWBY(Finally brought some lore to Salem and Ozpin) nothing much else ... well besides a new story coming out, as for chapter it will probably come out at random or until this or old power are done.**

 **If you like it leave a review always opened to criticism or just some support**

 **From**

 **robotgod456**


	4. Volume 1, Issue 4: An Icy surprise

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta(someone who is skilled in writing fighting scenes will be preferable)**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **Junior VB: Thanks mate**

 **UltimateWhiteRose: Hey don't give up on it, if you want to make your own story don't let anyone stop you, and thanks for the support**

 **RayQ Cina: Thanks! I think most could relate to good old symbie. Thanks for the offer but I think I'll wait a bit, because finding someone with skill in fighting scenes is kinda of important when making superhero fanfic.**

 **Aidis: Thanks, every bit of support helps**

* * *

 **VALE, VALE NATIONAL MAXIMUM PRISON**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go in there? Not trying to tell you what to do but ... but that guy isn't what you call the most _safest_ criminal we have here."

"Thank you for the advice captain but I assure that me and my partner can handle it" spoke a feminine voice.

"~sigh~ Well don't say I didn't warn you" the police captain replied. "Alright! open the doors boys."

The cops surrounding the three of them spread out as two of them went over to the large steel door in front of them. Punching in some codes to the nearby terminals a faint click was heard. The door began hissing, locks finally releasing.

The air around dropped, dramatically. You could even the everyone's breaths.

"Good, luck you two" the chief officer said, as the two of them entered the cell.

xxx

In the cell was man, a faunas to be exact. Two canine ears sat peacefully a top his head as icy breath was expelled from his mouth. His long ragged hair covered most of his facial features.

Sitting down the two lawyers stared at the man in front of them before bringing up their suitcases. Opening both simultaneously.

"Mr. Alexander G. Blue ..." read off the male lawyer.

"..."

"... Born and raised in the capital of Mistral you were given up to a high school level education before marrying your soon to be wife."

"..."

"... You worked at the local Schnee mine where you made a decent wage, able to feed up to family of three with no issue."

"..."

"... Until four years ago. A group of miners had just uncovered a vast source of Ice dust. Unfortunately, some of the nearby equipment had malfunctioned, resulting in a-"

"Resulting in a explosion that killed everyone ... except me" finished the faunas man.

"Ah, and here I was fearing the guards may have ruffled you up a bit too much" commented the lawyer.

"... What is this for, besides a shitty bibliography" the faunas demanded.

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy ... but if that is how you want it than fine by me.

Mr. Blue, you've been in custody of the valean police for almost three years, with a life sentence for the attempted murder of the Schnee family. You were lucky that you had been transferred to Vale and not to Atlas, the prisons there are horrendous, with meals that not even a rat would eat.

Both your wife and daughter are dead, one to a break-in while the other to a white fang attack.

The only thing going for you is your _gifts_ , partially in thanks to the Schnee and experiments of course."

"!"

"Oh please, don't be surprised Mr. Blue, such knowledge is well within my employers reaches. Which goes into the next part I'm about to explain."

...

"So what do you think about job? Say for ... your release?"

...

...

"I'm listening" spoke the Alexander.

"Marvelous"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Sooo, chicken and waffles?"

 **"Chicken and waffles"**

"Chicken and waffles" agreed Ruby. Swinging past another building she did a quick flip before landing in the roof.

"Now where did I put that coupon, I'm sure that I had here somewhere" Ruby muttered. Searching all her pockets.

It had been more than weeks since the burning building incident and things had been ... interesting.

The biggest one was that she was now famous

... kinda.

They were still a lot of people who didn't really care much about her or her deeds. Besides the burning building incident most of her recent deeds were just plain stuff. Like getting a cat or balloon out of a tree, or helping old people cross the road. Just little things then and there.

It wasn't blood pumping, but wasn't the worst thing to happen and to be honest she kinda of liked it.

Not only that but here control had greatly grew, now she felt like she could takeout a man with a single punch. Without killing or maiming him course.

"AH HA, I knew I had a coupon to that all you can eat buffet" Ruby triumphantly declared. Swinging the coupon in the air.

"Now we just have to-"

*RRRRIIIII RRROOO, RRRIIII RRROOO, RRRIII RRROOO*

 _"Yikes, that's a lot of cops"_ thought Ruby as she ran over to the edge. There must have been three or more cop cars driving on the road. All of them looked liked they were going to the same direction as well.

"~sigh~ Guess were going to need to hold that buffet off" Ruby grumbled. It was 1PM dammit and she hadn't yet ate.

Jumping off the ledge she tailed the cars to where they were headed.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, 3rd NATIONAL BANK**

* * *

Inside the bank everything was cold ... scratch that, it was fucking freezing here. The entire interior of the bank was either completely covered in a thick layer of ice or some kind of frost. The air was so cold that anyone could see each other's breath with ease.

Dotting along the bank were various sculptures ... at least that was what they were now. One only needed to look to closer to see the terrified visage of frozen security guards. Their facial features were kept in near prefect shape, adding to the horrific aura that surrounded almost everyone in the room.

Going deeper into the bank you could various men/women in dark clothing holding the staff hostage as the rest of their men began grabbing everything they could stuff.

In the middle of all of them was single man. His body was completely covered in a thick black body suit with various tubes coming out of his back and connecting to his arms. A single visor in a straight ling shape was the mans only mean of slight.

"How long till everything is taken, the more we wait the more time we give to the cops" growled the man.

"Don't worry boss, were almost done here" replied one of the lackeys.

Before the boss could reply the light were shut off, casting the crew in near darkness.

"Shit, already?" replied the lackey.

"Were done here everyone, lets move" ordered the boss as he motioned everyone to follow him.

xxx

Outside of the bank the police had completely surrounded the bank. Police tape and trained officers kept the worried crowd back as they waited for reinforcements. In the center of this mess the Vale Chief of Police.

"Alright, can somebody please to explain what the hell is going on. One minute I'm in my office and then the next everything goes bonkers with people screaming about a robbery happening here and some man with ice powers, care to explain?"

"Well sir ..." began on of the nearby cops "... We got a report of saying an armed robbery was taking place here in the of middle of the day. We sent some officers but they never responded, we tried sending a few more but all we got were screams and than static."

The chief gave a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "Haven't we already sent in a SWAT team?"

'Yes sir, we did but-" began the officer.

Until the front door of the bank blew wide open. Two frozen SWAT members crashed upon the stairs as some even even shattered in impact.

Walking out of the doorway was the black armored man, his lackeys were trailing close to him as they stepped out.

"Hold it right buddy!" shouted the Chief through a loudspeaker. With a single motion the every officer raised there guns at the man.

"I don't know where you came from or who you are. But I'm going to say this once, Drop. The. Weapons. And. Surrender."

...

"My my ... surrounded you say" spoke the armored man.

"And there's no way your getting out. So do us a favor and surrender, I promise you that you won't be harmed."

...

"Promise you say?" the man questioned. His fist clenched tightly as icy mist pour out. "That word is more weak willed and disgusting than this sham of a police force you have here! Don't you get it? I'm not trapped here with you, _your_ trapped here with ME."

Raising both arms a thick beam of light erupted from his hands and towards a nearby group of officers. the minute the beams made contact thick slabs of ice were formed, freezing them all in a icy prisons. But the beams did not stop there, they continued to travel were the man moved his arms. Forcing everyone to run if they didn't wish to be frozen.

His goons opened fire on the many downed cops, easily taking them out with ease. The man briskly walked down the stairs, freezing anyone that dared to move. Coupled with the stampeding herd of terrified civilians the cops quickly fell to the icy villain as there escape car had quickly arrived seconds later.

xxx

"Oh god" Ruby gasped.

She had just arrived on the scene when the carnage had already unfolded. She was lucky that nobody had noticed her yet, watching the front man freeze everyone frozen solid with abject terror.

This ... this wasn't the run of the mill goon. This was a villain ... a super-villain.

 _"Calm down Ruby, pull yourself together lady. So what if he has ability to shoot ice out of his hands. You've been working for this day Ruby, don't run away, don't run away, don't run away."_

Gathering herself Ruby steeled her mind before leaping off the side of the building she was on. And onto head honcho, crashing his body into the ground and using it as spring board.

"Is it me or is it _icy_ here" Ruby said. _"Dammit, that was Yang level puns right there. Note to self, work on puns."_

As for the goons, they panicked at the sight of their downed leader. And began firing at her. She moved with fluid ease, dodging the bullets with her superhuman abilities. Pulling her arms back she shoot a tendril at them.

Until it was frozen

Rising up the armored man stare at Ruby, causing the girl to gulp, as he gave low growl. "So you must be Crescent Rose than huh?"

"Yikes, I didn't I'll be so popular, please, your making me blush" replied Ruby.

"Not bad, but your still just a NOVICE" the man roared. Slamming his fist down a massive piece of ice erupted, forcing Ruby to jump back at the last second. Not wasting time the man jumped on top before releasing a hail of ice shards. It wasn't long till Ruby was pinned, doing nothing but dodging every ice shard after.

As a result the rest of the man's lackeys were able to go around. Much to her annoyance. As the last of them entered the get away vehicle. The man halted his assault and quickly ran to van.

"Oh no you don't" Ruby shouted. Running after the man.

Before slamming into a wall of ice.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit" she muttered. Creating two tendrils she threw them to the top of the wall before using them to climb up.

 **"There getting away human"**

"Jeez, don't you think I know that already."

Already the van had floored it, zooming past the bank and into the roads. Not waiting another second Ruby fired more webbing before catching up with the van.

"Don't think for a second that Crescent Rose is going to let them get away"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, ROADWAY**

* * *

"Um boss. I think that women is catching up to us" one of the goons warned.

"How?! I'm clocking this baby as fast as I can" roared the driver.

"The women's tenacious, that's for sure" muttered the boss. "Open the door, let's give our little friend a surprise."

Pushing the back doors open the men could see Crescent Rose slowly, but surely, gaining up on them.

The men opened fire, forcing the heroine to pull back as she dodged the various bullets coming after here.

...

"Wait" ordered the boss.

"What? Why? We got her on the ropes" one the men argued.

"No we don't you moron. Let her get closer, makes it easier to aim" the boss answered. With some disgruntlement the men obeyed and halted their assault.

As the heroine got closer and closer a sense of anxiety filled the men as their boss got to the front. The insides of his hands glowed almost painfully, as the interior temperature of the van began to drop at a rapid pace.

"Hey look man, I haven't eaten in like a few hours so if you could just stop the car, REALLY appreciate it. Hey, I'll even promise to not hurt you guys ... much" Ruby offered as neared the car.

"Promise ... why do fools always have to use that meaningless word" the boss growled. "Sorry kid but that's an offer I have to refuse, so here's my counteroffer!"

A beam of ice shot from his hand

and hit the tendril holding Ruby

"That's not good" Ruby whispered as it snapped. "Now that REALLY not good."

Now in a state of free falling Ruby looked on with shock/horror at what she witness next. In the man's other hand another beam of ice erupted, this time right at here chest.

It struck.

She cried out in pain as ice formed around her torso, dropping her like a sack of bricks onto the ground.

"Sorry kid, guess you lucked out" the boss whispered as the doors closed, the van escaping from crescent rose.

xxx

"C-C-Cold, S-So C-Cold" Ruby shivered, barely getting on her legs. Her body was covered in a thick layer, save for legs, arms, and head.

"I-I look l-like a f-frozen p-p-Popsicle"

 **"Well your still alive so..."**

"How in the brothers are you not shivering as well?"

 **"Our kind can survive can temperature far lower than then this human. This is an annoyance."**

"W-Well g-good for y-you. So can y-you help m-me out"

The symbiote gave a growl as cracks formed inside the ice before dozens of tendrils shot out, shattering the ice in a dozen pieces.

"Thanks, now where did that van go?"

 **"Long gone human. While you were frozen they escaped"**

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" Ruby said. Only for her body to not respond.

 **"No, no we will yet** **"**

"Hey! What gives, I though you said that you wouldn't stop me"

 **"I wouldn't, but you are not ready to face that foe. At your current level all you will do is be a minor nuisance to him"**

"What are you talking!? Don't tell me you didn't see me kicking his ass back there" Ruby argued.

 **"Only because you got the surprise on him, which you many not have next time. You saw how skilled he was with his powers. Do you really think you can take him?"**

Ruby opened her mouth to retort. But not before stopping midway, taking but a few moments to go over what the symbiote.

...

It was right.

While she may have a lot of power behind her the villain had far more skill and experience with him then she ever had. The only reason she was able to hold him off was by surprise.

Fist clenched in anger/frustration

As if feeling it's host feeling the symbiote gave a low rumble, taking both of them out of the area, and somewhere were they could think.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, VALE HIGH**

* * *

"Hey Ruby ... earth to Ruby, you there?" asked one of her classmates.

"Ugh, what?" Ruby groaned. She stayed up the entire night yesterday trying to come up with some way to find and take out the ice guy, which note to self still needed to find a good name for him. No way was she going to go with Mr. Frost.

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday, there was this huge break-in at the one of the national banks."

"Oh, really?" Ruby asked with feigned ignorance.

"Yeah ... I heard that few of them even died" further added the student.

"Oi, Oi, don't you go saying that stuff man. We don't know if that was just rumors" chided another student.

Unfortunately for them Ruby had tuned out the moment that they spoke the died men.

...

...

...

 _"Dead ...?"_

...

A whirlwind of emotions crashed against the poor girl at just thinking of the word. In the end the only emotion that was anger. How could one man so easily end another person's life, that ... that was wrong.

For much of day she stayed silent ... well more silent then usual. When lunch finally came our little protagonist could be seen on roof. Thinking to herself. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"~sigh~ What the hell do I do? I ... I can't let that monster get away" Ruby whispered. Pacing across the roof.

 **"Well skill and experience are not options"**

"Thanks for the reminder there, you big blob"

 **"Than use your mind human, I know you are intelligent. You were able to find a way to control your strength in less than a month, surely finding a solution to beat him won't be so hard."**

...

...

...

"Wow ... that's a little, surprising coming from you"

 **"I mange, however, if you aren't going to use that brain ..."**

"Oi! Hands off that you overgrown slime"

"Still ... " began Ruby before she was interrupted by the bell. "Crap, gotta go"

xxx

"Alright class, today we will be going over the subject of dust" explained Ruby's chemistry teacher. At the near end of the room Ruby held her pencil between her index and middle finger, twiddling it around as she half listened the teachers lecturer.

 _"Alright me, what do we know about this guy? Well, we know he has ice powers, and is very very skilled in using it. I want say he is a hunter, but he just doesn't have that 'hunter' feel to him, not like dad, yang, or uncle qrow has. So maybe he is a civilian than?_

 _But than how did he do all that ice stuff. Or unless he has his aura unlocked and maybe he is a dust user? Though, that is a lot of dust he was using if it's true. And with the rising cost of dust how could he even afford all of it?_

 _Mm, so I guess being a aura/dust user is off the table. ... Hm, could he have actual superpowers? I mean look at me, I have an alien living inside of me, it couldn't be so hard to make that leap of faith, right?"_

Alas Ruby's train of thought was interrupted by her teachers voice.

"So if anyone doesn't have anything else to ask we can begin with our experiment with fire dust?"

Ruby shoot her hand up.

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"Um sir, how much fire dust would need to melt ice?"

"That? Well ..."

* * *

 **PATCH, XIAO-LONG HOME**

* * *

"Just put that there, pull that out, twist this a bit tighter" Ruby muttered. Here desk was filled with various papers, broken pencils, energy bars, coffee cups, and tools.

"Annnnddddd, there" pushing herself away Ruby gave a tired huff as she marveled her creation.

Taking what she could from spare parts about to be thrown out, stolen school equipment, and using her own personal allowance, it all came together to make _this_.

Something to help even the playing field for her and that icy guy ... still need to work on the name though.

The only true difficult part was getting the damn fire dust. Ever since a few months ago dust prices have skyrocketed and even with her job it still didn't help. But, with a combination of hard earn cash and a bit of her signature puppy eye technique got her just enough for one shot at taking him down.

What stood in front of her was a wrist mounted launcher connected to a belt of batteries. What it did was simple, it launched capsules filled with dust straight at the enemy.

Simple in theory, not so simple in reality

Making the trigger system work to only a certain pressure was pain. Did you know just how sensitive you have to be just for this thing to work, worst of all she had to place a timer system on top to make sure it wouldn't shot by accident. At least getting the power part was the easiest.

As for dust, while yes one could use aura to activate dust you can also use electric currents also.

So more electricity = More energy from dust

More bang more buck, simply easy logic.

But she only get at least 6 shots with this, after that it was over. No more dust and the batteries would be drained.

"Well, the last thing needed is to know where that ice guy is going to hit next" Ruby said.

 **"A bank"**

"I don't know ... if that's true then even I can't watch ever bank in one day, really wish I had a sidekick for these days. Still, maybe he'll hit for the bigger banks, at least those I can I watch."

 **"What if he just stays lows and wait it out?"**

"Crude, almost forgot about that ... yeah, I got really nothing on that regard" Ruby admitted. A slight blush forming on her face.

 **"Then what did you expect human?"**

"That he would appear days later ... kinda of like my comic books ... eheh ... ehh"

 **"... Your stupid"**

"I'm not stupid! Just ... um, greatly uneducated on finer details of being a superhero" Ruby defended.

 **"Sssuurrreee"**

"Well ... neegghhh" responded Ruby, by giving a raspberry.

* * *

 **VALE, DOCK AREA**

* * *

In the dock area where warehouses were ... a lot of them. But going to a very specific one we see a familiar crew going over their loot.

"Man look at this cash, we'll be set for months with this shit" one of them spoke.

"Hey boss, you going to take your share yet?"

"Hm? Don't worry about me, my fiances are covered" the boss replied.

Said Lackey shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the rest of the men.

As for the boss he still wore his suit, never really taking it off. Looking at his men a part of him wondered if he should go to them, socialize and such, not like anyone would gave a crap to being with them. Only to remember his mission, his freedom was riding on it. And that in the end of the day there men were expendable.

Before deciding the phone in his pocket vibrated. Taking it out he pressed the call action.

"Alexander, how are you doing!" spoke the female lawyer.

"Fine"

"Put a little effort Mr. Blue your a freed man now ... at least _for_ now. Now I have to say we are both impressed with your little stunt back there. Really got the city's attention" she commented.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Chaos"

"Somewhat, just keep on doing what your doing now and you'll freed soon enough" she said.

"So what's the next task"

"Two days from now we want you to break in another bank. We'll send the coordinates later, just get everything ready on your end" the women explained. The phone cutting off.

...

Putting the phone away Alexander took a sigh as he approached the man.

"Alright boys, seems we got another mission in a few days" he announced.

"What! But we already got all of this" argued one of the goons, pointing at the stack of cash. "Besides, we still have the heat on the cops."

"Well I don't care, we're going to have the next mission in two days. If you don't want to ..." he left off. Hands glowing white.

"Ugh um, n-nothing sir" cowed in goon.

"Good"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Alright, day 3 and no sign of him in any area" Ruby said to herself as she swung by another building. Three days have gone by and yet no sign of the villain.

 _"I guess the symbiote was right on the whole lay low part"_ Ruby mentally admitted.

Like she said before she didn't have any real plan for that. She blamed comics on that one. But, the best she could hope for was being prepared for when he comes back. No way she could let what he did happen again, no one deserved their lives being taken from them ... that was one sin she could not forgive.

*RRRRIIIII RRROOO, RRRIIII RRROOO, RRRIII RRROOO*

"Already!" Ruby said. Narrowing her eyes she steeled herself before heading following the police cars. It wasn't long till she came to the crime scene. Criminals and Cops were having a firefight in the street's, neither side really able to make a push.

In near the back of the group was him.

"Not this time buddy" she whispered.

Shooting two strings at the corner's she pulled herself as far back as she could go. Before releasing, letting physics do the rest.

Her feet meet ice.

"Hey there buddy, missed me?" Ruby greeted, bouncing off to the ground.

She got a beam of ice as a response.

"Yikes, I take that as a no then I presume?"

A hail of bullets were fired at here.

Ruby barely made it out of the bullet's pathway, rolling to side. Shooting her webbing it stuck two of the men in the chest. She pulled, reeling them in with ease before taking them out with a good old knuckle sandwich.

"Two down, three more to go" she whispered, barely avoiding the beam of ice. Ruby hissed in pain as it just barely grazed her shoulders, forming a chunk of ice over it. "Didn't really think you where a chunky fan."

Tearing it off she threw it straight at the nearest thug, knocking him out in a swift motion.

"Seriously, I recommend investing in better men, maybe they last more than a few seconds" she recommended.

"Then what do think this has been?"

"Hey! You finally spoke. Now you just need to- woah" praised Ruby, before dodging a shard of ice.

"You should learn to keep that mouth of yours shut, or else you may end up losing it" he growled.

"Yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know old man" she quipped

"Well than how about this" slamming both of his hands onto the ground a blinding light priced from underneath.

"Uh oh ... I should prob-"

 **"DODGE"**

Ruby was frozen in binding light as the biting cold quickly came afterwards ... and the ringing.

...

...

...

 **"Hu..."**

...

...

...

 **"Huma..."**

...

...

 **"HUMAN"**

"Ughhh, what happened, and why is everything so cold" Ruby groggily asked.

 **"You prey is escaping human. You should get up now"**

"Wait what!" Turning around her head she saw the man climb into a car before driving off.

"Dammit, Dammit" Ruby hissed. Before she could even get a running start a heavy weight was felt on her right leg. It was frozen ... to an extent. Almost all of it was covered in a thick layer of ice, weighing her down significantly. Not wasting another second she easily shattered the ice before shooting a web.

* * *

 **VALE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Seriously? The docks, this has to be the most cliche place to go to" Ruby commented as she landed on the roof of a nearby warehouse.

She could see the van come to close as the man burst out. And by the looks of it he did not look ... happy.

"Well better take care of his ride first."

Leaping from her location she flew high into the air before shooting two strands at the hood of the car. With a heavy tug she easily pulled herself straight at the car. The metal underneath her crumbled as the engines warped and cracked at the sheer force.

"Well I guess that this isn't an option than?"

The men close to her pulled out their guns. Not the most wisest decision they've chosen, at least they can think on it ... once the concussion passes and sent to the slammer. But the most surprising part was how the big guy was just ... standing there. As if he expected that.

The rest of them fled. After seeing their get away vehicle get crushed and a good portion of their men beaten up by her as well. She'll probably do the same thing too if she was in their shoes.

"So, I guess that leaves just the two of us now ... Blizzard"

"Blizzard ... really?"

"Oi, you try coming up with a good super villain name dammit. I spent almost a day working on that" Ruby quipped.

"Well than that'll be the last thing you ever thought of brat"

"Hey what that supp- epp" cried Ruby as a massive glacier of ice came barreling towards her. No longer was the luxury of speech with her, attention now focused on trying to avoid being crushed and turned into Ruby paste.

 **"Left, right, down, jump!"**

Ruby followed the symbiote's orders, barely dodging the hail of ice coming at her.

 _"Dammit, can't get close to the guy. Not with all that ice coming at me ... come on Ruby think, what can we do to get near him"_ she raged internally. Eventually the young heroine leaped onto to the side of the warehouse, before scaling it up towards the roof.

The non-stop assault of ice had stopped ... for now at least.

"Alright, bought yourself some time there, so now just need to think ... think ... think" mumbled Ruby. Desperately looking around her eyes finally caught site of something.

"That ... that may work"

xxx

"Errahh" Blizzard roared. A massive block of ice formed underneath him as he easily scaled the surface and onto the roof.

"Where is that brat" he growled, looking around the area before locking on something particular.

A hole, a very large hole

"Don't think it'll be escaping me"

He jumped

Knees shock as they absorbed to shock. Taking a few minutes he looked around his surroundings. The girl had decided to use their own base it seemed. Had this been any other schmuck it would've been different but for Crescent Rose?

His hands glowed maliciously

He couldn't hold back

"Come out girl scout, the longer you hide the more painful it becomes"

...

...

"Is this all you can do? Hiding?"

...

...

"So much for being a hero"

...

*CREEK*

Snow white ice ran from his finger tip and towards the sound. The ground beneath was quickly covered in a thin sheet of frost as it meet's mark.

Nothing else could be heard

...

 _"Damm brat must be trying to unnerve me"_

...

...

*CREEK*

He did not respond to the sound that time. Instead he waited, looking around frantically for even the smallest of clues for where the heroine was hiding.

...

...

...

Hard wood crashed into the back of his head, causing the him to stumble.

 _"The fuck! where they did th- shit!"_ He cried internally. Two more wooden crates were flying straight towards him. Twisting his body a beam of ice destroyed the first crate, while the second one missed as it slammed into his left arm.

Letting out a cry of pain Blizzard used the right arm to clench the other.

Not noticing the stand of webbing going across him, sticking at the steel racks behind.

Only the sound of the metal creaking alerted the super villain to the the horror behind. His eyes widening as the he used his remaining good arm to stop the falling rack.

xxx

Never before did she ever thought all those times she hid from Yang would finally pay off.

Well that and having a alien with experience in stealth also helps.

The taunts from Blizzard were loud and clear. It also didn't help the room temperature dropped significantly as his hands grew even colder. She knew he was trying to bait her and it was a damn good blessing that he was really shitty at it too.

But it wasn't like time was on her side, she did not dare to think if the man got to feed up and did something ... well something _really_ bad.

Instead she waited a bit observing him before accidentally slipping something.

And boy did the temperature sank even lower. Reminding her just how much trouble she was, one wrong move and it will all be over.

Maybe she'll finally mom as well?

 _"No! Bad thought's Ruby, don't think such things or else bad things will happen"_ she chided herself.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she grabbed another small crate nearby. Tensing her legs, she dropped it. Only for him to not respond. She gulped in fear/anticipation, taking another crate or two she waited.

Before throwing them straight at him. To her own surprise it meet it's mark, causing the villain to stumble. Not wasting time she threw a few more at him to keep his attention. Shooting a tendril right above him and onto the metal rack behind. With a bit of effort the rack began to creek and groan as it began to fall over Blizzard.

Than, she ran.

Running faster than she had ever before the distance between them was closed in a blink of an eye. He had no way to react as she lifted her hidden dust launcher, before firing it at point blank.

Ruby could hear the hisses of pain from her symbiote as well as the cries of pain from Blizzard. Without him stopping the falling rack it fell on both of them. Luckily for her she had a living alien costume that was able to pull her rather easily.

As for Blizzard?

Groans of pain emanated from the beneath the wreck.

"There ... there's now way he can keep going now" panted Ruby. Taking in deep gulps of air.

Slowly but surely she walked over to where the man laid.

"It's over Blizzard, you can't run anymore from justice" Ruby said.

...

...

"Justice? ... " Blizzard breathed, his voice ragged and tired. "... Your more naive than I had originally believed. As if your promises of justice would do any good."

...

"Why ... Why did you kill them? All those innocent people, what did they ever do to you!" Ruby demanded.

"Me? Nothing, absolutely nothing" he answered. "What? Are you surprised by my answer, were you expecting some kind of tragic back story?"

...

...

A hand grabbed him by the front of his suit, much of which was heavily brunt as the tubes behind him with heavily deformed and his mask was beginning to fall apart, ripping him from his little makeshift prison.

Now face-to-face with Crescent Rose.

"How! How could you just ... just kill them like that! They did nothing to you, you've could've left them alone, but NO! You just had to kill them all ... why!? What made you this?!" Ruby roared

"... What made me this? ... you" he explained.

"W-What?" she cried out, her anger slipping away to shock and surprise.

"All you are is a representation of the broken system we live in, a system of broken and false promises. Everyday millions make promise to somebody, only either break them or forget about them entirely, but what about those who still remember human? Because we remember them, all those _lies_ you told to us, what about them?"

...

"Besides, what future do I have? Let me tell you something human ... I'm a Faunus ... a Faunus with a criminal record. There's no future for me, besides the _white fang_ or a criminal life on the street's" spatting at mention of faunas organization.

...

...

"Tch, let me give one more piece of advice for you girl ... make sure your enemy is fully down before talking to them" he whispered. Slamming his last good hand on Ruby's chest. A bright light covered the two.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

In the more seedier places of vale a familiar icy super-villain could be seen. Limping as he neared towards his apartment.

A glob of blood escaped his mouth, his body failing him as he leaned next to a cracked brick wall. Sliding down he took deep breaths. Attempting to steady his breath and calm his nerves.

"Damn brat" he hissed, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. None of them had the gall informed him about the fucking powerhouse that was Crescent Rose besides she had superhuman abilities.

"She's going to pay for that ... and those damn suits from before ... and all those fucks ... the SDC ... the fang ... dead!" spatting out blood as he continued to curse aloud. For a few minutes this went on until the last of his rage finally dissipated, leaving the bitterness of resentment to fester.

...

...

...

"Blizzard ... that's the name you gave me ... than let me show you what happens when you mess with one" Blizzard whispered.

"But first ..."

From his pocket he pulled out a cut out article. Unfolding it it showed a Weiss Schnee with headline of here attending to Beacon

"You"

The picture was covered in ice before shattering.

* * *

 **I hate college, love the potential gains I'm going to have when I get my degree, but still very much hate it.**

 **So nothing much else besides the next chapter being a different fate, and before you say yes I'll update an old power later, once I have some idea where to go next because beginning and end I know but middle is a working progress.**

 **So leave a review if you like it because everything bit helps and throw a criticism or two because i'm open to outside looks**

 **peace**

 **From robtogod456**


End file.
